The Platinum and the Wolf
by Dark Wolf 021
Summary: My first fic, finished! The final battle will decide the out come of the world. welcome to the Battle of Final Fantasy!Thanks to all my Reveiwers
1. Lone Wolves Hunt Alone

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.1  
  
Lone wolves hunt alone  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own any thing that says squaresoft on the back of the package, that includes finalfantasy8 and all characters within. The new character, Josh, is mine.  
  
This is my first fic, but I am open to ideas, flames are welcome, but won't be appreciated as much as criticism.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"...............Are you there?..........Can you hear me?..............Why do you hate me?....................Don't you love me anymore?......"  
  
"OOFF!" Josh woke up startled, as his pillow was forcibly pulled from behind his head, and glared at his roommate, who stood towering over him, "Seifer, do you have to do that every morning?" Josh tried to sound somewhat angry, but in fact, he was thankful, because Seifer had just taken him from a dream...no, from a nightmare. He was more than happy to be awake.  
  
"Of course I do, this place operates on routines, this is your routine wake up." Seifer said, not realizing the relief in Josh's clear blue eyes, and as he grabbed a glass of water from the table and poured it on his friends head, he added "Wake up!"  
  
"Thanks Seifer," Josh said dryly, getting up and shaking his head vigouously to sling the water out of his short sandy-brown hair. When he stood, he was slightly taller than seifer, but since he was a year younger, his muscles were somewhat less defined. "Now I don't need a shower." he said when he finished. The two of them went through a routine similar to this every day, and although it might have looked like a fight, it was their way of showing that they were still friends.  
  
"Well, it's time to start off the morning, today is the big day."  
  
Josh just looked puzzled for a minute, then realized what he meant, "SeeD exam?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Huh?" Josh knew the voice, and looked around for the owner, and tried to remember why Fujin would be in his room. Then it hit him, Fujin had gotten into a 'situation', and had been reassigned to seifer and Josh's dorm, by her own request, ane the Commander's approval of course. A fold- down bead had been installed into one of the walls, and Fujin slept there. Seifer had warned Josh of what would happen if he tried to touch Fujin, and he knew that Seifer would keep his word. Josh thought of her as just a friend anyways....didn't he?  
  
No one liked to talk about what had happened when Fujin had been attacked, but for emotional effects, it needed to be checked on some times, so everybody called it the 'situation'. "Well, lets see, it'll be the three of us, Raijin, Rinoa, and who else?" he thought out loud.  
  
"PIGTAILS" Fujin said from the bathroom, where she was cleaning her shurkin.  
  
"Right, always can count on you to remember Fuu." Seifer said warmly. It wasn't very often that he dropped his macho-man routine, in fact, he and Josh had been almost worse than he and Squall. But when he allowed himself to get loosened up, he was a fun guy to be around.  
  
"Well," Josh said emerging from the closet he had gone into to change, "Let's go get Raijin, and start the morning off right." He was wearing blue jeans, a light-grey t-shirt, and a brown leather vest. he waled over to his bead, to put on his shoes and socks, then he leaned over and pulled his bo-sai(a long wooden stick with a wrapping, usually cloth around its center. can also be metal, but his was wood.)from the corner where it stood.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin said, placing her cleaning supplies back i their respective cases, and walking out of the bathroom  
  
"Let's go!" Seifer said, grabbing his gunblade from it's case.  
  
"Don't forget you junctions....again." Josh said, as the three walked out of the room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Alright. We're here, ya' know." The group had just run from the Garden to Balamb, stopped for supplies, and then run back again Josh had gotten a package of some sort, and refused to tell any one what it was. They walked to the cafeteria, and got their breakfasts.  
  
"Hheeeyyyy! Raijin, Fujin, Seifer, Josh you guys come over here!" Selphie was shouting, and jumping on the chair she should have been sitting in. The three members of Seifer's posse walked to the tables where Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie were eating. No one seemed to notice that Josh went and sat a few tables away from the rest.  
  
Irvine looked around a minute later, "Hey, didn't four of you come out of the line?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
Irvine looked a little confused, "Then, why are there only three more sitting here than there were before?"  
  
The others looked around, and Fujin noticed, "JOSH. THERE." she pointed, and the others all looked in the direction, and realized that she was right.  
  
"What's that moron doing sitting over there? Seifer thought aloud.  
  
Raijin shouted out, "Yo! Josh, c'mon over 'ere!"  
  
Josh just looked up, and said "No thanks, I'm fine right here."  
  
"Squall, you're the commander, make him come, Ya' know." Raijin said.  
  
"......Whatever."  
  
"Wweeelll, if he won't come over here, let's go over there!" Selphie suggested with her usual flare and energy. Josh heard this, so he downed the rest of his soda, threw his trash away, and walked out. "Hmm. That didn't work out the way I had hoped."  
  
"TALK." Fujin said, as she followed in suit of what josh had done, and hurried to catch him. she followed him to the class room, but when she walked inside, she couldn't see him.  
  
"I thought someone was following me," she heard above her. Josh had used float on him self, and was, well, floating above the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in the Cafeteria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what made him leave like that, Ya' Know!"  
  
"No, Raijin, we don't know." Selphie replied flatly.  
  
"Hey, now, sefie, it's not Raijin's fault. Josh might have just been uncomfortable around such beautiful women." Irvine said, trying to cool selphie off, and pick up points at the same time.  
  
"No reason to be so rude." Selphie was trying not to be calmed down, but when her fiancee` turned on his charm like that, she couldn't help it.  
  
"True, but he probab......." Irvine stopped short as he realized a most likely reason. "I'm such a dolt!"  
  
"We already knew that Kineas." Seifer, said between mouthfuls of waffle.  
  
"Not what I meant, Think about it...." Irvine gave the others a few minutes, and most of them thought, but Seifer knew where he was going with this.  
  
"Kineas, if your talking about the SeeD exam, then you might be right, but your forgetting one thing." Seifer said with his usual dry-I- know-more-than-you-so-there charm  
  
"And that would be?" Selphie asked somewhat angrily at Seifer's implying that her fiancé` was ignorant of anything.  
  
"Relationships." Seifer paused for a minute, to let it sink in, and when he saw that none understood he continued, " Josh is new, but the rest of us aren't. Squall and Rinoa are dating, Irvine and Selphie are engaged, i'm dating Quistis, and every one is friends with every one else at this table."  
  
"Don't see why that should matter, Seifer." Irvine said.  
  
"I do." Squall said with his best attempt to sound like he wanted to help. "he feels like an outcast, so he steers clear. I felt the same way, and you all remember how hard you tried to be friends to me. The fact is, until Josh is ready to be friends with us, we can't force him to do anything. If any of us try to, he'll only end up hating us."  
  
Seifer smiled, and gave Squall an approving look as he said, "So, they didn't give you the job of Commander just because you looked the part."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Is Squall right?  
  
Is Irvine destined to be ignorant forever?  
  
Will the recruits pass the SeeD exam?  
  
Even I don't know yet. In the next chapter, i'm going to try to put in more action, and less talking, sorry 'bout that.  
  
Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, i know it's not much, but I have plans for the future (No YAIO, YURI, YAKO, or however you want to spell it, there will be no revealing bed scenes in this fic.... sorry to all you pervs, but that's the way it's going to be so don't ask). other than that, I'm open to suggestions 


	2. Confessions and Tests

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.2  
  
Confessions and Tests  
  
Disclaimer : once again, I don't own any of the FF8 characters, nor do I own ff8(for those of you who may not know, FF8/ff8, both stand for Final Fantasy VIII) I made up the character known as Josh, any resemblance he may have to any characters in any other fics is purely coincidence  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"EXPLAIN." Fujin said to Josh, who had removed the float spell, and was now reviewing at his panel.  
  
"Explain what?" Josh didn't take his eyes off the panel, and this was getting on Fujins nerves. She wanted him to look her in the face, and talk to her.  
  
"WHY LEFT."  
  
"I'm right handed...not left" Josh said comically, Fujin could see that this was going to be difficult.  
  
"NEGATIVE, YOU UNDERSTAND MEANING." Fujin decided to let him know she was serious, so she unplugged his panel and looked at him with her good eye.  
  
"So...you want to know why I left when you and the others were going to come over to my table?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE"  
  
"Negative" Josh said, catching Fujin off guard. She didn't like the idea of having her own way of speech used against her.  
  
"EXPLAIN"  
  
"I don't want to talk about my personal feelings."  
  
"WASN'T REQUEST."  
  
"Well well, aren't we little miss bossy this morning?" josh said, getting up to leave  
  
"NEGATIVE, CONCERNED."  
  
"Your concerned about me? that's very kind of you, but you don't have to."  
  
"POSSE, PROTECT FRIEND."  
  
"I don't need protection from anyone. I can take care of my self." Josh said, heading for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me....."  
  
Fujin stepped in front of him. "WON'T EXCUSE"  
  
"Your being pretty bold Fujin. I told you I don't want to talk about it, now you can either move, or be moved." Josh had a look in his eyes that said that it wasn't an empty threat.  
  
"NOT MOVE. EXPLAIN."  
  
Josh's face contorted, and his anger exploded "LOOK YOU LITTLE PEST, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WHAT SO EVER TO BE NOSING AROUND IN MY PERSONAL BUSINESS. IF THERE IS SOMETHING THAT CONCERNS YOU, I'LL TELL YOU, OTHER WISE KEEP OUT OF MY LIFE!!"  
  
Fujin knew he hadn't meant what he just said, so she didn't let it effect her, she just blinked and said, " EXPLAIN. PLEASE"  
  
"Your pretty persistent, aren't you? Fine, I have alto of emotional baggage from a relationship that went wrong. I'll tell you more later, but it'll have to wait until after the Exam, or else we'll be late, agreed?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"then let's go." They started towards the door, and Josh stopped, " Hey, Fujin.........I'm....well ....sorry 'bout blowing up on you."  
  
"ACCEPTED."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In front of the Garden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Congratulations to all of you for making it this far, now, you will move, on foot, to Balamb, your path, fights, and actions will decide which teams your placed on." Cid was standing just outside the gate, and speaking to the 15 SeeD candidates which were going to be taking the exam. "This exam is going to be different, because a trained SeeD will be the leader in each of the teams. That is all, now go."  
  
The candidates quickly scattered about, and ran towards Balamb. Most followed the road, since it was the safest path, but Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, and Josh made a b-line through the plains and got to balamb first.  
  
Since most of the candidates moves separately, they had to fight their own battles, but the four teens had split into 2 groups, Seifer and Raijin were in the first group, and Fujin and Josh were in the second. If one group got caught by an enemy, the other one would wait for them.  
  
Since they were the first ones there, the newly expanded Posse was placed into the main team. the team was lead by none other, than Xu herself. Once inside the ship, they were briefed. "Welcome, I'll get straight to business, you will be the main force in driving out a large group of invading monsters from a town we have built. this will be conducted as a true mission, and the goal is the complete liberation of Firesmith, with as little damage as possible. Any questions?"  
  
"I have one." Josh said "Why were the four of us chosen to be the main force?"  
  
"In getting here, you showed a tremendous amount of team-work, a crucial element in battle. for this reason, we expanded the group, we had planned on having only 3 in the main force, but even though you were in 2 teams, you worked as one, and got the job done fastest. Your speed and efficiency convinced us to allow all four of you into the group."  
  
"I see," Seifer said, "so, where is this 'city', and what kind of monsters can we expect to face?"  
  
"The location of the city in in the Galbadian Desert, and as for the monsters, not even I know exactly what will be there."  
  
"DESERT. CACTAUR. WATER."  
  
"Don't worry Fujin," Raijin said with a sly tone in his voice, "I brought plenty of Water spells, although I didn't have this in mind, Ya' know."  
  
"Good thinking, Fujin, Raijin, tell me, what other spells do you all have?"  
  
"Lets see, does everyone have their usual spells?" Seifer asked, looking around.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE. WIND. AURA." Fujin said.  
  
"I got my Water of course, and the Firaga and Blizzaga spells you suggested. Along with the usual Thundaga, Ya' know"  
  
"I got my status effect magic, Pain, Haste, Slow, Sleep, Scan, etc." Seifer said, and turned to Josh. "Hey, by the way, Josh, what's your speciality anyway?"  
  
"Little of everything, lets see, I got Quake, Curaga, Holy, Meteor, Ultima, and, oh yeah, my favorite, Meltdown."  
  
"Wow, sounds like we picked the right group to be out main force, you've got nearly every area covered. what are your GFs?"  
  
"PANDEMONIA."  
  
"Ifrit, Ya' know"  
  
"I have the Doomtrain GF." once again, Every one looked at josh and wondered what he had up his sleeve.  
  
"I have a GF you probably never heard of before. It told me that I was the first person to use it in along time."  
  
"Your GF talks to you?" Raijin nearly jumped out of his seat.  
  
"A new GF? How did you find it?" Xu was very excited to hear that there was something she didn't know about  
  
"Actually, it found me." Josh began to tell them his story He told them that he was originally from Winhill, and that he loved to be outside the town. "One day, I found a cave and decided to explore it. That was a big mistake. The cave was actually a tunnel leading to the Island closest to Hell, and A group of Grendals were inside. They didn't like Winhill, because it's climate was so much different than where they lived, I guess, although I'm not really sure why they were there in the first place. The Grendals quickly surrounded me, and attacked. Of course, as we all know, the 2 islands are famous for having very high leveled monsters. I suddenly heard a voice inside my head. It said that it would save me if I would allow it to be juctioned to me. I agreed, and when the battle started, The GF summoned it's self. I've never felt a power so great, it's attack took out 3 of the Grendals, and the others ran. I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's true."  
  
"NAME."  
  
"Your not going to believe this, but her name is Lunos."  
  
"Lunos!!!!!!!! The LOST GF?!?!?!" Xu shouted?  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
All eyes were now on Xu, as she began her story. "Through out History, The Great GF Lunos has been said to appear to the strongest warriors before the most challenging time of their lives. Lunos always prepares them to fight a great fight, as long as they accept her. But no one has attained this GF in centuries, so it has been called the LOST GF."  
  
An alarm went off, and caused everyone to jump. "Well, were here, time to change transports." Xu commanded, and the group disembarked from the boat, and walked a few hundred feet to where a large, open bed, military truck awaited them. "We're the first wave, proceed to the practice grounds." Xu was taking her role of leader seriously. "You should all know, I'm going to be giving Cid the report that will be the deciding factor in your success, or failure." they had already gotten half-way there when she told them this, and she received angry looks from all around.  
  
It was Josh who spoke up next, "Look, no offence, but you're the one who thought that we were exceptional, you said so yourself. You don't have to worry about making sure that the mission is a success, we'll handle that. And don't say failure around us, we NEVER fail."  
  
"AGREED. NOT FAILURES."  
  
"We'll get your job done for you, Ya' know."  
  
There was a pause, "Don't you have anything to say Seifer?" Xu asked, she had expected a smaller reaction than this, and so she knew that they were all keeping a tight leash on their emotions.  
  
"They all said what I thought, no need to be redundant." Precise and to the point, Xu was starting to think that she might have been wrong about Seifer never becoming a SeeD, because they were all acting like they already were SeeDs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Battle Field, 2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Perimeter is secure Xu." Josh said, after checking it for the 5th time."  
  
"Fujin, do you see anything?" Xu asked the platinum beauty.  
  
"NEGATIVE" Fujin had been placed as look out, because hers was the only weapon capable of distance attacks. "NO ACTIVITY."  
  
"Good, looks like we're going to be ok. I guess I shouldn't have doubted your ability to control the situation." Xu was very proud of all the members of her squad, they showed excellent team work, and had gotten the job done quickly.  
  
"INCOMING." Fujin was hunched down, so as to prevent being seen. The others looked in the way she motioned, to see Rinoa running their way.  
  
"Xu? Xu? Where are you Xu? Seifer? Raijin?" Rinoa looked around desperately as she ran, but she didn't see the monster that her shouting had attracted.  
  
"BEWARE!" Fujin shouted, jumping up, "ENEMY!" she threw her shirkin towards Rinoa.  
  
"Wait!!, I'm not an...." Rinoa stopped as the shirkin flew past her, and hit the Beul that was flying behind her. She dropped on her back, and held up her arms, to scared to scream. Luckily for her, and as I'm sure we all know, Beuls are weak against physical attacks, so this one died fairly quickly. "Thanks Fujin, I'm lucky you were there." Rinoa said, when she had gotten to safety.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE. CARELESS."  
  
"Fujins right Rinoa, your should have been paying full attention to your surroundings." Xu was wandering what had possessed her to come running after them, alone no doubt.  
  
"My Squad had to pull back, all of them did. There has been an unexpected monster. A dragon of some sort, it nearly wiped out one of the SeeD Commanders.  
  
"Xu, Seifer, Fujin and I can take care of the monster, we need at least 3 people to stay here."  
  
"Right, Josh, Your in charge, go and show me what you've got, I have seen all your abilities, and have faith in all of you."  
  
"Won't let you down." Seifer said, Glad to have some action for once. "Lets go have ourselves some fun."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said, she had wiped her shirkin off, and was ready to fight.  
  
"Lets rock this town." Josh said, Grabbing his bo-sai from off a wall.  
  
"Good luck, and watch out." Xu said, Saluting them as they hurried to where Rinoa had told them the dragon was. They had expected a small dragon, Blue, maybe a Hexa-, because that would have been strong enough to take on a SeeD, but not so challenging, that it could take out the 3 of them. They were wrong. Very, Very wrong.  
  
As they turned the corner to get to where Rinoa's group had been stationed, they say it. the black horns, huge wings, massive body, and the red color. "A Ruby Dragon!!!!" Josh looked worried for a minute, but quickly gained his confidence back. "This is going to be fun, Fujin, get your aura spells ready."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Lets do it." Seifer said, "I got some Heros incase we need them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Balamb Garden, two hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the second floor, the candidates were lined up, waiting to hear who got the position of SeeD. Every one seemed nervous, except for Josh and Seifer.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" Rinoa shouted. "I'm about to fall apart wanting to know."  
  
"If I become a SeeD, I be come a SeeD, if I don't, I don't. Fretting and carrying on like you all won't change the outcome of the test, so why worry?" Josh said. He was indeed, not concerned. He was sitting down, with his legs crossed, his head down, and his eyes closed.  
  
"Attention please, we will now call off the names. Rinoa Heartily, please come forward. Seifer Alamsay, Fujin, Raijin, please come forward." The four of them walked forward, and proceeded to the elevator. Fujin looked at Josh before she left, he was sitting in the exact same position. "Grandia Falentino. Josh Wolfmind." Josh got up, and with no small smile on his face, walked to the office. he heard behind him, "That is all."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well, it looks like Josh and his friends are doing quite nicely, aren't they? The next chapter has a few bumps in it, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Man, this fanfic stuff is hard, I kept looking over it, and finding more mistakes, then I had to include my comments about the reviews. I think I've uploaded this chapter 3 or 4 times in one day.  
  
These are my thanks to my reviewers  
  
Faultering Hues- Glad you liked the name, I'm working on more stuff, and I am thinking about a pairing of those two. not sure yet.  
  
Divine Warrior- Thanks for the nice comment, I hope you like the second chapter, I know i skipped some scenes, but I didn't want to keep you and the other's waiting.  
  
To all the rest of you who are reading this.......PLEASE REVIEW. I can't write a good fic without a good audience. 


	3. Wolves Don't Dance

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.3  
  
Wolves don't dance  
  
Disclaimer : once again, I don't own any of the FF8 characters, nor do I own FF8 I made up the character known as Josh, any resemblance he may have to any characters in any other fics is purely coincidence  
  
Pre-chapter note. Some people asked me how Rinoa became a SeeD after what happened in the last chapter. That Question will be answered in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The eight recruits which passed the exam were standing in the head masters office. Josh guessed that some of them had been called to his office directly after arriving at Garden. He looked around, saw the other members of his posse, he saw Rinoa, and the girl with pigtails. 'So,' he thought, 'they both made it.' He was still trying to figure out why Rinoa of all people had made it, but he figured that Squall had something to do with it.  
  
The head master started giving out the reports, and whispering to each of them. He heard him tell Rinoa to 'try harder next time, you can do anything you set your mind to.' other than that, he couldn't make out much of what he said, when Cid came to him, he said 'Congratulations, I expect great things from you.' Josh was the last one, so Cid stepped back and said, "Your reports and guidelines are now in your hands. I'm expecting great things from you all. Dis missed."  
  
Most of the SeeDs left, including Rinoa. Josh was glad, he didn't want to talk about her to her face. He just didn't feel comfortable around her yet. "Excuse me, Headmaster?"  
  
"Ah, What can I do for you Josh?"  
  
"I was wondering," Josh suddenly got nervous, as he realized that Rinoa's boyfriend, and the SeeD Commander was still in the room. "About Rinoa, I just have to know if the fact that she's dating the Commander had anything to do with her becoming a SeeD?"  
  
"What was that?!?!?!" Squall growled. He didn't like the idea of someone saying he had favored his girlfriend, because he hadn't. "Your on thin ice pal!!!!"  
  
"Squall!! This is my office, and I will not allow two of this institutions finest products to duel it out on my new carpeting." Cids words were effective enough to stop Squall in his anger. "Now, Josh, I take it you are referring to the incident today with the Beul?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"Well, What you saw was only a small part of the total exam. You may know, that Quistis was her leader." He paused here to examine Josh's face. "No? Well she gave me an exemplary report on Rinoa, up to the point when she sent her to go get you, of course. You see, She followed orders to the letter, but didn't go any further. As a SeeD, one must not act beyond the commands given, or else they may cause more harm than good. Rinoa did this, and so she was allowed to be come a low raking SeeD, however, she did do quite a bit of damage by leading the monster to where you were stationed, so she is not becoming a rank as high as yourself, or the other candidates. That was the only fair way I knew to do this."  
  
"Thank you for your time Head master, If you'll excuse me..." Josh turned and walked out of the office, but instead of walking to the classroom, he went to his dorm, he was too tired from the fight with the dragon to make a speech.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Josh lay on his bed, thinking about the day that had passed, he didn't like the thought of being separated from his new friends. He remembered his first day, he had gotten lost, and found himself in the infirmary asking for directions. He met Fujin that day, she had been getting her shots. She offered to show him the garden and he accepted. She walked around the garden, and pointed, giving one-word sayings to everything that they walked by. While thinking of this, he fell sleep, and dreamed.  
  
He was standing on a cliff, looking down at the river below. He took a picture, and turned to get back on his dirt bike. There she was, her black hair flowing, her back shorts hugging her hips, her shirt loose on her slender frame. "Raven?"  
  
"I love you Josh, more than life. Do you still love me?"  
  
The scenery changed, he was outside his apartment he heard voices.  
  
"You need to go, he'll be back soon."  
  
"Why? Haven't we hid long enough?"  
  
Josh knew those words, he remembered hearing them, somewhere. He opened the door, knowing what he would find. There was his girlfriend, and his brother, kissing on the couch. He just closed the door, and as he turned to leave, he found himself in another place again, this time, he was in a desert, surrounded by skeletons.  
  
He heard her musical voice. "Josh? Where are you?" He ran, wanted to get away from the voice, away from the skulls that haunted him so. "Josh?...Are you there?....Can you hear me? I'm scared Josh, Hold me close, tell me I'm safe." Josh realized he was getting no where, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get any friction on the sand.  
  
He felt the shiver down his spine. He knew that shiver, knew what it meant. Kept thinking 'don't turn around, don't turn around' but he wasn't in control. A hand gripped him, and he was spun around to see the decaying corpse that his girlfriend had become. "Why do you hate me?" The corpse looked at him with empty sockets for eyes, worms crawling in it's flesh. "Don't you love me anymore?" The corpse moved towards him, raised the bloody dagger. He knew the dagger on sight. "I love you....and we're going to be together.........." She grabbed his throat, kissed his lips, and said "........Forever."  
  
"WAKE UP!" Fujin was shaking Josh, he tumbled around on the bed, moaning and sweating.  
  
"........Forever......gah!" Josh sat straight up, and nearly threw Fujin off the bed. "No..your dead...your dead leave me be." Fujin tried to stop him, hold him down, but he was bigger, and she couldn't. "Your dead...Leave me alone!!!!!!" Josh stopped, his punch not even an inch short of Fujin's face, when he realized it had been another nightmare. "Oh, man.......I'm sorry Fujin. I guess I had a bad dream, are you hurt?"  
  
Fujin looked a little scared, but not injured. She gave her usual one word answer, then walked out of the room. "GET CHANGED. BALL."  
  
Josh got changed into his SeeD uniform, and walked out of his room, to see that Fujin had done the same. "Wow, you look....Spectacular." Fujin blushed slightly.  
  
"NEED DATE. HOPING YOU."  
  
"Sorry, Fujin, I already made plans, maybe some other time?"  
  
Fujin looked a little sad, "AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Well, I need to go get her, she said to be early, so I'll see you later."  
  
"LATER." Fujin noticed that he hadn't mentioned the girls name, but figured she'd find out soon enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the SeeD Ball~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josh Hadn't gotten a date, in fact, he hadn't planned on coming at all. But he couldn't tell Fujin that, so he made up the story about needing to be early, and found himself a good place to hide.  
  
Fujin would be mad at him for a few days, but he figured that in her anger, she'd forget about his promise to tell her about his relationship. Two birds-One stone In case he was found, he talked to the band, and told them that if he gave a signal, they were to play Eyes on Me.  
  
He hated to be mean to someone he liked so much, but he hated dancing even more. He figured that if he wasn't dancing, they wouldn't look for him to be in the ball room. So he found a corner where there had been a depression for a drinking fountain a few years ago. The fountain had broke, and they had taken it out. He hid there for the first part of the ball. He thought everything was going according to plan. Until some unexpected tears washed his plans of hiding down the drain.  
  
Fujin had been looking for Josh for over an hour. If she couldn't be his date, perhaps she could at least get one dance with him. When it finally set in that Josh had lied to her, she found herself sitting next to a wall telling Rinoa, of all people about her problems.  
  
"HATES ME."  
  
"Oh, he does not hate you.  
  
"LIED."  
  
"And why do you think that is."  
  
"THINKS UGLY."  
  
"I was going for 'to protect your feelings'"  
  
"NEED BE ALONE."  
  
"Ok. If you need anything, let me know."  
  
As fate....or in this case, the writer of the fic...would have it, Fujin was sitting next to where Josh was hiding. Now, I realize that you may think very little of Jos right now, hiding while a woman who loves him cries less than 10 feet away, but hopefully you'll understand by the end of this chapter, why Josh was hiding. If not, you might at least think less of him for what he does next.  
  
Josh felt the pain in his chest building up, and he almost exploded, when he heard Fujin trying to hold back the tears, he could see her, and watched, as a single tear started down her cheek. That was too much. He stepped out of where he was hiding, and being careful that he wasn't seen, he walked over and wiped the lonely tear away.  
  
Fujin didn't even look up, she felt a hand on he face and didn't like it. "LEAVE."  
  
Josh didn't leave, he bent over, smelled the lavender scent of her hair, and whisper in her ear. "May I have the privilege of this dance?" Fujin looked at him, and a smile crossed her face. She wiped her eyes and hugged him enthusiastically.  
  
"WHERE DATE?"  
  
"That much you were right about...I lied. I've been hiding over there since I left the room." He pointed to the insert where he had been. He saw the sadness in her eyes. "It's not because I think your ugly, or because I hate you, But, If you'll agree to dance with me, I'll explain it all to you."  
  
Fujin looked surprised, was he asking her to dance...or was he asking her on a date? She couldn't talk, so she just nodded.  
  
"Alright, wait right here." he went over to the band, and talked to the conductor one more time. They reached an agreement, and he walked back as the previous song died down. "Ready?" He asked, extending his hand. She took it, and as he walked her to the dance floor, She realized that he favorite slow song was playing.  
  
She looked at him, and smiled. He bent over to whisper in her ear, "I've never done a slow dance, can you lead?" Again, Fujin could only nod. She placed his hands on her hips, and put hers across his neck. She felt safe, and rested her head on his chest. She felt him move his hand from her hips, but didn't think anything of it, she enjoyed this feeling to much. It felt like they were dancing on air.  
  
Josh read the look on her face, and said "They say that when two people care, they can dance and it feels like the floor beneath them is air." She nodded once, her eyes closed. "I wonder how many can say that they actually have?" Fujin didn't realize what he was saying, and only looked at him with a confused look on her face. He pointed down.  
  
When she looked down, she saw that they were a few feet above the ground. She pulled Josh closer to her, and heard him laugh a little. He had use Float a second time to get the best of her. The thing is...she didn't mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Me thinks Fujin and Josh make a cute couple....but maybe I'm biased, since I was the matchmaker..and all  
  
These are my thanks to my reveiwers  
  
Faultering Hues- thank you for the compliment. I hope you continue to like my writings.  
  
Quycksylver - We all have our pet-peevs, sorry, I was using a program without spell check, but I'm using a different one now. If only I could get it to quit catching on the characters names  
  
To all readers-  
  
I've gone back and re-checked my work. I had no idea I messed up so much on spelling, no wonder English is my worst subject, I'll try to do better in the future. I've spell checked the other chapters, and re-posted them  
  
There will be at least one summoning of the new GF. I need Rinoa to be a SeeD, but just barely for some future plans I have for the fic. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
To all the rest of you who are reading this.......PLEASE REVIEW. I can't write a good fic without a good audience. 


	4. nightmares

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.4  
  
Nightmares  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I don't own anything that's related to Squaresoft, including finalfantasy8 and all characters within. The new character, Josh, is mine, so is the GF Lunos  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
Fujin and Josh had danced three slow songs, and a Waltz, before the Float spells began to wear off. Josh began to walk towards a set of seats to rest. "Come on, lets have a seat."  
  
Fujin looked hurt by his idea. "NO WANT DANCE?" Josh looked at Fujin's face and saw the problem instantly. Fujin was still self- conscience about her eye patch. Josh wanted to kick himself when he saw that he might have hurt her.  
  
"I'd love to keep dancing," He whispered in her ear, "But I think that we need to leave the other couples a shred of dignity, don't you?" Fujin looked around at the other couples, and saw that they were stealing jealous glances at her and Josh. She smiled at this, and allowed herself to be taken over to the chair and waited while Josh got some drinks. She realized that even now that she was alone, she was the object of many a jealous look.  
  
She tried to figure out why they were staring. she figured the men, were looking her down in her new SeeD uniform, and the women, were jealous of her for having a boyfriend who could literally sweep her off her feet. Wha?...Had she just thought......of Josh as...........a boyfriend? She felt herself beginning to blush at that thought. She couldn't have him comeback and see her in deep crimson. She got up and started to rush out. She bumped into a male SeeD, who was carrying two drinks in his hands, she accidentally caused him to spill it all over his uniform, but she didn't stop, couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. She refused to make a fool of herself by letting Josh see her blushing like a little school girl.  
  
She ran to her room, locked the door, and jumped onto one of the beds crying. She had just run out on someone she truly cared for, and who might have been able to find it in their heart to love a cyclopic monster like her, but not now. She had realized her mistake, half way to the dorms. but she couldn't go back and act like nothing happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SeeD Ball~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josh had been carrying back two glasses of fruit punch, Fujin's favorite. A blur of silver hit him, causing him to spill both drinks on his uniform. he lost his balance, and tumbled on top of Squall and Rinoa. Rinoa had recognized him right away, and began drilling him about why he was letting 'poor Fujin' sit all alone by herself. Squall got mad, because he had ben about to make a move on Rinoa, and try to steal a kiss.  
  
Josh tried to say that he would explain later, but Squall was to angry. First, made it clear that he didn't want to be around anyone by leaving at breakfast. Then he had insulted Rinoa in front of himself and the Headmaster. Now he had interrupted a dance that Squall was actually enjoying. Too much was too much, Squall launched a left hook that hit Josh just above his left jaw. Josh was close to losing his temper, at being attacked for no reason apparent to him. He tried to tell Squall to be reasonable, but Squall was infuriated at him, and wouldn't listen or reply.  
  
When Rinoa tried to stop Squall, he pushed her away, a little to hard, Squall sent Rinoa into a table, spilling red punch all over her silver evening gown. Squall took one look at Rinoa's dress, the hurt in her face, and turned to Josh. "Look what YOU made me do." Squall threw another punch, and blood flew as it collided with Josh's nose.  
  
That was too far. Josh lost control over his temper. "Pain." Josh released his magic to make sure that Squall wouldn't try to use a GF and wind up destroying Garden. Squall had forgotten to junction his status guards, and was now unable to do anything but attack. "Meltdown." Josh sent a tide of energy ripping through the gunblader's body. "Surrender, and I'll walk away Squall." Josh said, hoping in vain that he wouldn't have to do this. Everyone had cleared back, Seifer and Quistis were helping Rinoa to move, being pushed down had knocked the wind out of her. Squall's locked up fury for so many years was still in control. He rushed forward, pulled his gunblade out from his belt, and tried to initiate a Renzokuken. Josh was ahead of him, and dodged most of the attacks.  
  
He thought it would end there, be cause no one had told him, about the additional moves Squall could do. No one had mentioned that Seifer had been marked by the Rough Divide, and no one told him that he could do what he did. Squall jumped into the air, and whirled around. The Fated Circle attack hit Josh dead on. The flames leaped up, and almost caused Josh to pass out. He looked at Squall, hated crossing his face.  
  
Josh put a hand to his forehead, concentrated, and then, shot his hand forward, initiating an attack that in Squalls present state he couldn't stop. "Ultima." Josh and the ball room disappeared. Squall felt the pain start, as the green fireball exploded and consumed him. When the attack finished, Squall was nearly dead.  
  
"I give up!" Squall said weakly. "You win!" Josh walked over to Squall, and everyone tensed, as josh reached into his pocket. He picked Squall up, and threw something up into the air. The Mega-lixer took effect, and healed both warriors. "Thanks," Squall said, "I'm sorry for exploding like that, it's just......."  
  
Josh stopped him, "I know, no need for an explanation, just do us all a favor, and take a vacation, you need one." Josh turned, and ran in the direction Fujin had gone.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fujin woke up in a strange bed. This wasn't hers, she looked up, saw the vest hanging from over a chair, and knew, she had slept in Josh's bed, cried on Josh's bed. She got up to look around. the night came back to her, the dance, the fears, the running. She wondered if Josh would ever forgive her. She walked out, and saw that her bed was down, and that there was someone under the covers. She saw Quistis' head on the pillow, and stepped back.  
  
"Seifer brought her back here," Fujin turned around to see Josh, still in uniform, laying on the couch, had he slept there? no pillow, no sheet, no blanket.......because of her? "She was to drunk to be left alone. I'd suggest we get changed and leave before she wakes up, I don't want to be around." Josh stood up, the sleep marks on his face showed Fujin that he had slept there, but she also noticed his swollen cheek, and the dried blood under his nose.  
  
Josh realized what she was looking at. "Squall and I got into a fight after you knocked me on top of him." Fujin noticed the stains on his uniform, and realized that he was the person she had run into. "Mega- lixers won't cure bruises that are already forming."  
  
Fujin grabbed Josh's hand, and pulled him into the bedroom where they could turn on a light and she could clean him up. She owed him that much. "Before you start fussing over me, I believe I have a promise to keep."  
  
Fujin realized what he meant, and started to take his jacket off him. "BREAKFAST. YESTERDAY. WHY."  
  
"This goes further back then breakfast." Josh reached over to his vest, and pulled out a picture of him and a dark-haired woman. "That, is my Ex-girlfriend. Remind you of someone?"  
  
Fujin looked at the picture. The woman had slightly darker hair, and green eyes, but the resemblance was uncanny. "RINOA."  
  
"Close, her name was Raven. We dated for twenty-seven months. I was about to propose, I went downstairs to get the ring, she was waiting in my room, picking out what she thought would go with her outfit. I was going back upstairs, when the phone rang. I talked for a few minutes. This family wasn't mine, I was adopted when I was 5. I took a message for Ron, my adoptive father. I went upstairs, eager to ask her that life-altering question. I went into my room, and looked for her, the outfit was laid out, but she wasn't there." Josh stopped there.  
  
Fujin had gotten his jacket clean, using cleansing wipes, and was working on his shirt. She heard him stop, and look at him. She saw the doubt in his eyes, and gave him a light kiss, on the left side of his face of course. She looked at the picture. He had thought about proposing, but he wasn't married.. something had to have happened. Seeing Rinoa would have brought back the memories of whatever happened. That would have been enough, but he had more to tell, and she would let him. He needed to tell someone, and it looked like she was that someone.  
  
"I heard her talking, and walked down the hallway. I saw that my adoptive brother's door was open, and her voice was coming from in there. I opened the door, and saw her.......and him..........Naked, and sweating. It was clear that they had been having sex. I just told her that it was over. He grabbed her roughly, kissed her and said, 'Good, more for me.' She slapped him, told him that this had been a mistake, and tried to kiss me. I backed away, told her that I would never forgive her, and tole her that we were through. My brother tried to kiss her, she kicked him, and told him to leave her alone. George, my adoptive brother, has never been one to handle rejection well. I heard her scream, ran back, and saw him slice her throat open with his dagger. I still see her, and the dagger in my nightmares." Josh looked at Fujin, ashamed.  
  
"Fujin, if I had only forgiven her, said it would be alright, she would be alive. It's my fault she died. I still don't know how I got out of the house alive. I didn't get out unharmed though." He pointed to his back. Fujin looked and gasped at the scar running across his back. His brother had cut him as he ran. "It's my fault Fujin...it's all my fault. She wouldn't have died if it weren't for me. That's why I can't be around Rinoa......seeing her reminds me of what a failure I am."  
  
"Your not a failure." Seifer's voice made both Fujin and Josh jump. "You survived. Most men at this Garden would be dead from heartbreak or suicide. 25 months, and she goes and cheats on you. What a slutty whore."  
  
"SILENCE." Fujin said, giving Seifer a death look. She looked a Josh, cleared her throat, and then spoke in her normal voice. "Josh, you can't keep beating yourself up. She choose to cheat on you. You couldn't have stopped her. The past hurts. but you need to learn from it and move on." Fujin leaned over, and planted a soft kiss on Josh's lips. Fujin pulled away before he could react, and started to shoo Seifer from the room so that Josh could change.  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Yes Fujin."  
  
"Are you mad at me? For running out on you, that is."  
  
"No, I'm not mad, you had your reasons."  
  
Fujin smiled, perhaps things could work out between them. She cared for him, now she needed to know if he cared for her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
I know, it's a little disturbing, but hey, now you know the secret to Josh's past.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers.....er reviewer that is.  
  
  
  
Faultering Hues--Thanks so much for continuing to review my work. I really do appreciate it.  
  
  
  
To the rest of you.. Why aren't you reviewing? If you want to make a non- public review, just e-mail me at Tenchicloudzero@hotmail.com tell me you don't want to be mentioned in the fan fic, and I won't. 


	5. Promotions and Love

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.5  
  
Promotions and love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You all know how the drill goes, I don't own anything that's related to Squaresoft, including finalfantasy8 and all characters within. The new character, Josh, is mine, so is the GF Lunos  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Josh sat in the SeeD car waiting to arrive back in Balamb. Cid had quickly found a mission for him, and asked him if he wanted it. The job had been simple, be a bodyguard for Ambassador Kiros from Ester in the discussions with the Shumi tribe. The Shumi are a fairly peaceful people, so he had been doing very little guarding, but in between, he had to fight off several kidnappers, and even foil an attempted murder. As thanks for being so efficient, Laguna had insisted that Josh stay at least 2 nights in the presidential suite in Esters palace.  
  
The contract had been put out exactly one week after Josh had shared his past with Fujin. Josh had found himself missing Fujin desperately, but this mission had meant at least a double promotion. He needed the money to pay for a candle light dinner, or so he thought. Josh had been able to talk to Laguna. He had agreed to let Josh and Fujin have a date in the dinning room. An entire day of pampering and relaxation was planned for them on their 1-month anniversary. Josh couldn't wait.  
  
"Balamb......I'm back!" Josh shouted as he got off the train. He wanted to get back to Fujin. their care had grown stronger over the 2- weeks they had been apart. Fujin had gotten a phone call or a post card every day...sometimes both. She was waiting for him around the corner from the train station.  
  
"Welcome back Josh!" Fujin ran up to him and gave him a big welcome- back hug, followed by an even bigger kiss. "I missed you."  
  
"I would have never guessed." Josh said sarcastically, his grin spreading from ear-to-ear. The two walked to the garage, where Fujin had left the car. They got in, and drove to Garden. A procession was waiting for them. "What's all this?"  
  
Fujin looked at him and winked, "A surprise." At his request, she had quit speaking one word at a time. His exact words had been 'That's a waste of a great mouth, besides, I love your voice so much."  
  
Josh got out of the car, handed Zell the keys, and was lead away by a procession of his new friends. He had gotten used to being around the group. He and Squall had even made up, and Rinoa had forgiven him, after Seifer told everyone in Garden all about his ex-girlfriend. Josh was lead to the Quad where a stage was prepared for some sort of presentation. 'Great, your going to embarrass your self in front of the Garden and everyone in it.' Josh was thinking about possibilities for there to be a stage set up for him. He couldn't think of a thing.  
  
His questions were answered when Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and Cid walked up onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present the President of Ester, Laguna Loire." Cid stepped aside, and as the applause quieted, Laguna began to speak  
  
"Balamb Garden, my collogues and I are here today to congratulate one of your own. He acted as a bodyguard for my longtime friend, Kiros. He just recently became a SeeD, but I am told he shows the most promise since my own son came through the Garden, and became Commander LeonHeart." Applause filled the Quad as Squall walked across the stage. "I have high hopes for this young SeeD," Laguna continued, "and I hope he'll allow repeat business. Josh, would you come up here?" Josh got up and, with Fujin on his arm, he walked to the stage.  
  
"I'll be glad to be a bodyguard again, but next time, no murderous gangs allowed." Josh said, shaking hands with all those on stage.  
  
"Today, at the recommendation of President Laguna," Squall began to reach behind the podium as he spoke, "Josh will be given the position of Leut.-Commander of Balamb Garden. He and the new SeeDs he has worked with will each get double promotions."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josh and Fujin had retired to their individual rooms as soon as they politely could. They changed, and headed for the 'Secret Area' within the training center. Once inside, they saw that they were the only ones there. Josh grabbed Fujins arm, and spun her to face her. "Missed you so much honey." He said, before he lowered his lips to hers and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He smelled the electrifying scents of citrus and passion fruits in her hair.  
  
She pulled away from him. Her face was wide with surprise. "What di- did you just call me?"  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Fujin broke out into a passionate smile that threatened to cut her face in half. "You never called me anything but Fujin before."  
  
"Being away made me realize how much I love you." He almost instantly regretted saying that. He had been warned, that sometimes a girl won't feel the same way about a guy as he does about her. He was lucky, this wasn't one of those times.  
  
"I love you to." Fujin found herself drawn to his lips like a moth to a flame. Well, not exactly, a moth can choose to go to a different flame, in that instant, it was just Fujin and Josh, no one else even existed.  
  
Josh realized, as he stood there, just how lucky he was. He felt like he was the poorest bum in the world, who just inherited more money than he ever knew existed. He wanted this moment to last forever, and knew that in their hearts, it would.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kinda short, but I tried. hey, if your not going to review you have no right to complain about anything.  
  
  
  
Thanks to my 2 reveiwers  
  
  
  
Faultering Huesâ€"Thanks for volunteering to stand up for my fic. I'm going to continue writing, even if there's only a few people enjoying my work.  
  
Quycksylver--Thanks, I'm gald I could help to make your day. I hope my spellings gotten better.  
  
To the rest of you.. Why aren't you reviewing? My offer still stands, if you want to make a non-public review, just e-mail me at Tenchicloudzero@hotmail.com tell me you don't want to be mentioned in the fan fic, and I won't. 


	6. Vacation Begins

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.6  
  
Vacation Begins  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You all know how the drill goes, I don't own anything that Squaresoft does, This includes FinalFantasy8 and all characters within. The new character, Josh, is mine, so is the GF Lunos  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Welcome to the City of Ester." Fujin, Josh, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, and Quistis were greeted as they disembarked from the Ragnarok at Ester's Air Station.  
  
"Whhooo hhooooo!!!!" Selphie shouted, as she jumped up onto Irvine's back.  
  
"Selphie, Darling, don't forget, it's because of Josh that were able to be here." Irvine said, looking back at the excited yellow being of energy on his back.  
  
"Thanks Joshie-poo!!" Selphie said, taking Irvine's hat and placing it on her own head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm just sorry the others couldn't come."  
  
"HeeHeeHee! More for us!!!!" Seifer exclaimed. Quistis slapped him in the back of the head. Seifer looked at her. "That also means their will be more time for this!!" He grabbed Quistis, spun her back, leaned her down, and planned a long kiss on her lips. Quistis' shoes fell off her feet, revealing curled toes that could have touched her heels.  
  
When Seifer tried to pull away, Quistis purred and grabbed his head. she barely managed to say, "Not so fast Blade-boy." Before she pushed her lips back up to his.  
  
"Oh, Get a room you two," Josh said, then he sent Fujin a look that sent electrifying chills down her spine, "I know we are."  
  
"Ooo, I can't wait for my prince to carry me to yonder tower and lock the door." Fujin said, jumping into Josh's arms. Everyone knew that they wouldn't do anything, just sit and talk, maybe get a movie. Josh wasn't interested in the physical aspects of a relationship. He was content to sit and listen while Fujin told him exactly what she thought.  
  
"Well, if your all done making a public scene," Kiros had been more than happy to meet the SeeDs who would be spending the next three days, courtesy of the President, of course. "I'll show you to your rooms." Kiros did show them to their rooms, and informed them that an escort would come by at 09:30 the next day. He provided each of them a menu for their dinner, at their earliest convenience, and a list of movies. All on the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Room #302, Seifer& Quistis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Honey, What shall we do?" Quistis said, slipping out of Seifer's jacket, and reveling her usual dress manner. Seifer had insisted that she take his coat, when he had seen her barely shivering in the Ragnarok.  
  
"I've got a case of the munchies." Seifer said, crawling over and nibbling on Quistis' neck.  
  
He found himself slapped in the face by a menu. "So do I, whatever you order, order two." Quistis was playing hard-to-get. She knew that being a self-proclaimed hunter, nothing could turn Seifer on more. It worked, as she got up to let her hair down, Seifer pounced, grabbed her by her shoulders, and pulled her down to the bed.  
  
"Order two? Order two?" He repeated in a mocking tone, while his fingers raced along her ribs, sending her into a fit of laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Room #305, Irvine and Selphie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Such a nice view," Selphie had opened their window, and was watching the sunset. "Don't you think?"  
  
"Perfect view, just don't move." Selphie recognized that tone in his voice, and peeked around to see Irvine staring at her backside.  
  
"I meant the sunset, Irvy-kins."  
  
"I didn't, I think this view is much nicer." Irvine knew, that although she wouldn't admit it, Selphie enjoyed being treated like this.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Selphie grabbed her bag, and headed to the bathroom. She stopped half way. "Irvy, why don't you go check out the hotel while I'm in?"  
  
"Alright, I can take a hint." Irvine said, walking out, after taking one last look and shaking his head with reluctance.  
  
"I almost don't want him to go." Selphie said when he had gone.  
  
"I heard that." Irvine said through the door.  
  
"Then you heard the key-word, ALMOST!!!!!" Selphie waited, then skipped to the bathroom, made sure the door was locked, then turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Room #300, Josh and Fujin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josh was laying on the bed, his knees propped up in the air, and Fujin propped up against his knees. Josh was holding her hand against his side with one hand, and flipping through the movie channels with his other.  
  
They came to one of Fujin's favorite movies, Soldier. "Wait, lets watch this one, Josh."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Do you even know how many there are?"  
  
"Seventeen more."  
  
A stunning blonde was talking to a man with TODD tattooed across his face. He was sitting around fixing guns and it looked like he had enough for a small army.  
  
"One against so many.......What are you going to do?"  
  
The man, who Fujin had told Josh was named TODD and was the hero, looked at the screen with cold blue eyes. "I'm going to kill them all, sir."  
  
"Good answer." Josh said, mocking TODD's voice.  
  
Fujin slapped his thigh, "I can't hear."  
  
They watched as TODD killed man after man in the other army. He went back to the town, and gathered the others together. Then the driver who, Josh had been informed, had been injured by TODD. They fought, and then....{well....Josh and Fujin enjoyed it, but I don't want to spoil the ending for anyone who hasn't seen the movie. You'll just have to got and get it to find out.}  
  
"That was a good movie."  
  
"It's one of my favorites."  
  
"Ready for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, lets order." Josh and Fujin decided what they wanted, and then Josh called the front and placed his order.  
  
"That's done. What shall we do while were waiting?" Fujin grabbed his neck, pulled him down on the bed beside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long, passionate kiss. "Well, I had thought about getting out the scrabble board, but this is good too." Fujin smiled, chuckled, and kissed him again.  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
"Who is it?" Josh asked, he was annoyed at anyone interrupting his time with Fujin. Since being promoted, he had less and less time to spend with her.  
  
"Room service."  
  
"I'll get it, you just keep those lips waiting for me." Josh stood up, went to the door, tipped the man graciously, then pulled the cart inside. Fujin's eyes went wide when she saw all the food. "Evidently, we forgot to say what sides we wanted, so they sent a little of everything."  
  
"They treat you nicely here don't they?"  
  
"I served as Bodyguard for Kiros. The thing is, he never knew he had been in danger until he walled into the wall outside his room and saw about 20 men tied and Gagged."  
  
"Sounds like you got the job done well."  
  
"I always do my job well." He shot her another electrifying look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#302~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Seifer had released Quistis, and she had to run to the bathroom. He sat there chucking, then ordered two large steaks, medium well, and baked potatoes with everything on the side. Their food came just as Quistis got out. She gasped, as Seifer wheeled in the cart, which had a silken table- cloth and two lit candles. That little surprise earned him a kiss. They ate in silence, and then placed the cart outside their room.  
  
Quistis cuddled next to Seifer, as they watched A Kid In King Arthur's Court. Seifer secretly loved kids movies, and Quistis enjoyed them some as well. Seifer said that they reminded him of when he was a kid, and he could be anything he wanted to in his own mind.  
  
Quistis fell asleep , with her head resting on Seifer's shoulder, her breath gently blowing across the back of his neck. Seifer looked over at her. "I don't deserve her, but she loves me. I guess I'm stuck with her. My gain." Seifer whispered to himself, before falling asleep next to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#305~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Selphie, I'm really sorry, I thought you would be dressed." Irvine was pleading through the door of the bathroom.  
  
He had walked around for 2 hours, talked to people, and then comeback to the room. He had entered the suite as Selphie had exited the bathroom, in a robe. She hadn't known he was there, and had taken the robe off as he walked into the room. Irvine yelled and fell backwards over a stool, that he swore had moved just to trip him, and Selphie yelled and ran back into the bathroom. That had been 35 minutes ago. Irvine had pleaded his case 3 times and finally gave up.  
  
"Well, I guess your just going to be mad at me for the rest of the night, so I'm going to go talk to Laguna and see if I can get a separate room." Irvine turned and walked out of the room. He didn't wait, didn't stop, he wanted Selphie to know that he was serious.  
  
She jetted out of the bathroom, around the corner, and saw his duster slide out the door. She chased it, and expected to see Irvine waiting outside the door. She looked around, and saw him walking down the hall towards Laguna's office. She jumped on him, knocking him down, and made out with him right there on the floor in the middle of the hallway, until he got up, picked her up and carried her back into the room.  
  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" Irvine asked, putting on his puppy face.  
  
"Yes, I forgive you, you would have seen me sooner or later anyways, were getting married next month." He sat her down on the bed and they fell asleep holding each other in their embraces  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#300~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Well, That was a good meal." Fujin said with satisfaction.  
  
"I agree, now, where were we before dinner."  
  
"Does this remind you?" Fujin grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers.  
  
"Oh, that's right." He said playfully. "Well, I think that just finished it." He got up to walk away.  
  
"Josh, you know what playing games does to me." Fujin was teasing him with her voice, something Quistis had taught her how to do.  
  
"Of course I do, why else would I do it?" Josh looked at her, from where he was leaning against the wall.  
  
Fujin got up, walked over to him, and ran a finger under his chin. "Your going to pay for that remark." She grabbed his hand and then guided him to the bed. She removed the pins from her hair. Josh was mesmerized as it spilled down over her shoulders.  
  
"Remind me again, why do you pin your hair up to your neck, if it really is nearly triple that length."  
  
"In battle, it gives the enemy less to grab at." She leaned over and kissed him, letting her hair drape around them like a curtain. She ran a hand down his chest and felt the muscles twitch under his shirt. Her other hand found its way to his head, and was running her fingers through his hair. She broke the kiss, and placed little kisses along his neck.  
  
Josh knew exactly what she was trying to do, and he knew it was working. He waited until she raised up to kiss the other side of his neck, before he made his move. He grabbed her neck and pulled it down to him. His lips worked her neck, causing her to tense up and let out a moan of pleasure. When he let go, she felt her neck. She felt a rise, and checked the mirror she kept in her purse.  
  
"You gave me a hickey!!!???!!" She said, slapping his chest while he laughed gleefully.  
  
"Would you like me to put a matching one on the other side honey?"  
  
"No!" She said, then like liquid, she shot down to his neck, and set her lips to work on it. She heard him moan slightly. She knew he was enjoying it more than that. He never told her, but she could see, out of the corned of her eye, just how much he liked it.  
  
After marking each other, they fell asleep, from jetlag, and exhaustion from their games. Josh woke up a few minutes later, with Fujin's head on his chest. He realized how bad it would look to anyone who happened to come by. He tried to move, but she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, whimpering.  
  
"Fujin, don't you think it'd be better if I sleep on the couch?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Someone might come in and think......" Fujin sleepily covered his mouth  
  
"I don't care what they think......I like my big, strong pillow right where he is."  
  
"Alright honey, I'll stay."  
  
"Good, no more talking. Just sleep, we'll talk in our dreams." Fujin drifted off to sleep, while Josh ran his hand through her hair. He fell asleep shortly after.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Josh: Not bad, you may have some romantic in you after all.  
  
WOTB(Writer Of The Blaze): Don't let anyone else know that!!!!  
  
Seifer: So, when do we get to fight?  
  
Irvine: Life's about more than fighting  
  
Selphie: It's about more than love to Irvine  
  
WOTB: Alright you all, time to go back in the game  
  
All: NO! We don't wanna!!!!  
  
WOTB: Too bad, you don't want your makers to sue me do you?  
  
Josh: You are my maker.  
  
WOTB: That's right, back in my head for you then*places all where they belong*  
  
Ok, I'm sorry to about the wait, my internet got messed up. we had to re- program part of the computer. I'm back now, and the story will continue  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, It makes me so happy to know that your enjoying what I'm doing  
  
Faultering Hues--Thanks, your welcome, I was glad to  
  
Quycksylver--Maybe I'll have squall losing again. But I wanted to give him a shread of dignity(don't know why, maybe i'm just to nice:))  
  
Dalpal--I may have a flash-bask scene later, I'm glad you like it though.  
  
A Voice in the Wind--Keep trying, this may be my first publishing, but I've actually started about 5-6 flopped fics. I'm trying to get more humor, but I'm not sure if it'll spoil the fic  
  
  
  
To the rest of you.. Why aren't you reviewing? My offer still stands, if you want to make a non-public review, just e-mail me at Tenchicloudzero@hotmail.com tell me you don't want to be mentioned in the fan fic, and I won't. 


	7. vacation continued

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.7  
  
Vacation Relaxation  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You all know how the drill goes by now, but to prevent being sued and/or loosing my rights on fanfiction.net, I have to do this, I don't own anything that Squaresoft does, This includes FinalFantasy8 and all characters within. The new character, Josh, is mine, so is the GF Lunos  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#300~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Morning, its about time you got up." Josh said, as Fujin blinked herself awake. She started to get up, but then settled back down on Josh's chest and sighed contentedly. "You need to get up, if I'm going to."  
  
"Well, your not going to get up, so don't worry about it." Fujin said, leaning up long enough to kiss his chin before settling back down to rest on his torso.  
  
"Fujin, it's only 90 minutes untill the escort arrives. We need to get ready."  
  
"I want to stay here to day."  
  
"I won't be here, you sure you want to be here all alone?" Josh said, pulling Fujin up to his arms and embracing her.  
  
"Your going?"  
  
"Of course, this is all in respects to me, so I have to go."  
  
"I'm going to then."  
  
"Good, now get up so I can shower."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#302 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seifer, wake up." Quistis was in the bathroom where she had showered and dressed, and was fixing her hair.  
  
"It's to early to be awake."  
  
"I've been getting ready for 2 hours, and I'm still not ready. You need to hurry."  
  
Seifer looked at his watch. "I've got an hour still to get ready, thats plenty of time."  
  
"Your such a guy........"  
  
"Ofcourse I am, honey, If I wasn't you wouldn't be dating me, not would you?"  
  
"Ok. That's gross Seifer, true, but really gross."  
  
"Hey Quisty, Why aren't Squall and the others here?"  
  
"Rinoa wouldn't come without Squall, Squall had to work, Raijin went fishing, and Zell is spending time in Balamb with his mom."  
  
"Always on top of things, that's you." Seifer, said, sliding his arms around her waist.  
  
"There will be plenty of time for that later, but now, you need to get ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#305~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living, Sefie darling." Irvine was completely ready to go, and had tried three times to wake Selphie up. He finally gave up when she punched him.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"08:45"  
  
"WHAT!!!!! IRVY!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?"  
  
"I tried three times......"  
  
"Try four next time."  
  
"Next time, don't punch me." Irvine rubbed his jaw, and then looked at Selphie. It hadn't hurt very much, it just hurt him emotionally because it had been her who punched him.  
  
"Oh, Irvy, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I'll live."  
  
"Oh, I'm sooo, sooo unbelivibly sorry."  
  
"Sefie, it's ok, I'm fine, now get ready." Selphie was ready about the time that the escort arrived with seifer, Quistis, Josh, and Fujin. "You look great Sefie!" He gave her a peck on the cheek, and ran his finger along her neck. "Lets go, the others are waiting in the hall."  
  
Selphie and Irvine stepped out, locked the door, and then followed everyone else to a breakfast with the president of Ester.  
  
"Welcome friends. Today, you are all my guests. As such, you will all be treated to a day of pampering, with manicures, pedicures, steam- baths, and massases. These joys will be at your disposure, you can have all, or none, depending on your preferences. Now, lets eat." Laguna sat, only after all the ladies had been seated, then had the food brought out.  
  
The entire group enjoyed their-selves, and came back to their rooms refressed around noon. After checking in, Quistis and Seifer left to eat at an Italian resturant they had seen, Irvine and Selphie left to look at wedding bands, and Josh and Fujin stayed in their room for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#300~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Josh walked in the room. "It's about time, I've been needing these for a while." He went to his suitcase and dug around while Fujin watched with growing curiosity. "Here." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses with holographic moons on the lenses. "Now I can look at your beauty without being blinded."  
  
"That's so sweet........" Fujin walked over and acted like she was going to kiss him.she reached behind her and grabbed a bowl of creamed corn. She emptied it over his head. ".........corny, but sweet." She walked away as josh clicked his tounge in his mouth  
  
"Hey Fujin. You forgot something.." As she turned, Josh pulled back a spoon full of Jello, and let loose. "Fire one!!!" It nailed fujin on the nose, then splatterd all over the rest of her face.  
  
"Your going to regret that."  
  
"Ladies first." The two grabbed desterts and appitisers and flung them at each other. Fujin pulled back a dinner roll and was about to heave it. "WAIT!!!!!"  
  
"Pleading for mercy?"  
  
"Almost, those rolls are rock-hard, don't throw them."  
  
Fujin flipped the roll to test it, sure enough, it was hard. She was glad she didn't hit it with her fingernail(freshly manicured). "These arent as hard as the garden's rolls." That was all it took, the couple fell over with laughter at each other, and managed to smear desserts all over the bed spreads. Josh took Fujin in his arms and kissed her with a little bit of roughness.  
  
When he pulled away, Fujin heard him speak under his breath, "Hey, whipped cream lips." She smiled, and pulled him back down to her embrace. "You know," Josh said after enjoying her embrace for a few minutes, "We need to get cleaned up, you take the shower first."  
  
"Okay." She started towards the bathroom, slowly rmoving he shirt show that nothing showed until she was out of his sight. Once inside the safety of the 4 walls, Fujin slid down the wall, making a line, and sobbed silently. She hated Raven, she had never met her, but still hated her. Josh was so uncertain, so afraid, because of her. She had seen, twice, Josh's softer side, and hated raven for putting him through so much pain that he couldn't let himself out. To others, he acted normal, but she had seen a flare of joy in his heart, and she wanted to rekindle the flame. Now, she and josh had been dating for a month, and he had only opened up to her once. She loved him for having the courage to keep on living, but wanted to see him at his full potentual for happiness. He reminded her of squall, trying to carry his own burden, and it hurt her to see him strugle like that.  
  
Fujin stood up, removed her clothes, and cleaned off the wall. She ran a bath, and sobbed herself silently to sleep in the warm ebrace of it's porcelin sides.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ok, I'm sorry it took so long. I just got done moving. No, the fic isn't finished, I intend to make this at least 10-15 chapters.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, It makes me so happy to know that your enjoying what I'm doing  
  
Athena88-thanks for the comliment, I intend to continue...if my readers continue to r&r  
  
shay31096-it'd be nice to have someone recomend my story...if it's no trouble. thanks for agreeing to beta-read you realy helped smooth out the story  
  
Quycksylver- glad your looking forward to my next fic.....but i think i'd better finish this one first. about selphie....to every man/woman their own  
  
To the rest of you.. Why aren't you reviewing? My offer still stands, if you want to make a non-public review, just e-mail me at Tenchicloudzero@hotmail.com tell me you don't want to be mentioned in the fan fic, and I won't. 


	8. Vacation Interupted

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.8  
  
Vacation Interrupted  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You all know how the drill goes by now, I don't own anything that Squaresoft does; this includes Final Fantasy 8 and all characters within. The new character, Josh, is mine, so is the GF Lunos, although the term GF does not...alright..I think we have and understanding of what I do and don't own...yes?  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#300~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fujin? Fujin, are you alright?" Josh waited in silence then heard someone sloshing in the bathtub. "Fujin?"  
  
"No, this is the bathtub monster, I ate Fujin and now I'm going to date you  
  
forever." Fujin said, in a deep-sarcastic voice. "Yes, it's me Josh, I'm alright, just fell asleep."  
  
"People have drowned like that you know."  
  
"Well, I didn't, so don't worry about it."  
  
"Alright, well, you might need to hurry, you've been in there 3 hours."  
  
"Whoa!" Josh heard splashing as Fujin surged up out of her bath. "Where are the towels?"  
  
"On the rack above the sink." Josh stepped away from the door when he heard her say she found them. "Hey Fujin, I'll be back in a few minutes, Laguna needs to speak to me."  
  
"Okay, hurry back, I'm gonna order us a movie."  
  
********5 minutes later, in Laguna's office********  
  
"Come in." Laguna said, motioning to Kiros to open the door. Josh walked into the room and saw Zell and Xu sitting in two chairs pulled up beside the President's desk. The two SeeDs rose and saluted, Josh did the same. "I wish there was a delicate way to put this Josh, but there isn't. You were trained by the same Garden my son was, so I'll assume you want me to get to the point." There was a note of sadness when Laguna mentioned his son.  
  
"Something wrong sir?" Josh ventured and looked at both the SeeDs standing next to him. Their looks told him that something was more than wrong.  
  
"Josh," Laguna's face was pained. "...There has been an attack, Balamb Garden has been completely destroyed."  
  
Josh's face went white; he reeled back and Ward grabbed him by the arm to prevent him from falling. Josh was helped over to a chair and given a drink to help his nerves. After a few moments, he had recovered. "Laguna, I need to have all the SeeDs in Esthar assemble in any meeting room you may have which is secure."  
  
One hour later, all the SeeDs in Esthar were gathered together in attendance in the presidential conference room. Josh addressed the small group. "Before I begin, look around you at the SeeDs gathered here; this will be our main force." Seifer took a quick count, Quistis and myself, Selphie, Irvine, Fujin, Josh, Zell, Xu, that's eight, plus these three others we never knew were here...that should be more than enough for a force to be reckoned with. "Now for the beginning, please hold your comments until the end." Josh took a deep breath; this wouldn't be easy. "Balamb Garden has been attacked and destroyed. To our knowledge, there are only three faculty members left; all of them are here now. Headmaster Cid was killed and Squall was taken prisoner; he may have been executed. Under these conditions, as lieutenant commander, I am now in charge of all SeeD and SeeD operations." Josh waited for this to sink in.  
  
"The person, who attacked Garden, has been inside it for over a year. The attacker was a Sorceress, with the combined power of four. I'm sure you all know whom I'm referring to; I speak of none other than the Sorceress Rinoa." Another pause. "She has disowned Squall as her knight, and has taken several SeeD cadets as new ones, promising them life and health along with riches and fame if they join her. Our priority is to neutralize this threat, but it will be difficult. Rinoa's knights have a distinct ability, they can use mind control to cause monsters to attack without provocation. We will need re-enforcements to gain an upper hand; the sorceress is not entirely evil, but is being controlled by the essences of the two evil sorceresses within her."  
  
Josh paused again, "With this in mind, if possible, we want to end this war without killing her. However, if you get an opportunity to destroy her...don't hesitate, one sorceress dying is better than countless more non- sorceresses. As far as reinforcements go, we must split up in order to get them. Selphie, Irvine, and Xu, take the Ragnarok, fly to Edea's house, and bring her here, along with the white SeeD ship. Zell, Seifer, Quistis, go to FH, and get Raijin along with any other SeeD's you encounter. I have information that the mechanics there have been working on special new ships for transporting SeeDs; if any are finished, get them and bring them back here. Fujin and I, along with the other SeeDs will travel to Winhill, Timber, and Deling City in order to get additional reinforcements. Meet back here in one week; President Laguna has agreed to allow us the use of the city of Esthar as a base of operations. Any questions? No? Alright then, move out."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Wow, short chapter, lots of action, sorry there was so much talking, there will be much more going on in the later chapters.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, it makes me so happy to know that your enjoying what I'm doing. Oh wait...I don't have any reviewers for this chapter....:^( please review. I know you can, I've reveiwed some of your stories since FF.net has come back up.  
  
Thanks again to my betareader for helping, I think your the only one enjoying this. 


	9. Friend vs Friend

The Platinum and the Wolf Ch.9 The New War  
  
Disclaimer: Josh-Nothing belonging to Squaresoft belongs to Writer of the Blaze ************************************************************************ Centra area "Look out!!!!!!!!!" Biggs and Wedge cried together.  
  
"Hit the deck!!!!!!!!!!! It's a Dragon!!!!!!!!!" Some of the recruits yelled. No one was able to move to steer the ship away, as the 'dragon' landed on an island next to the SeeD ship and opened up. "Hey...it's no dragon...its a ship of some kind." "It's the Ragnarok!!!!!!!!" "What's it doing here?" Cries of excitement filled the ship as curiosity brought the crew to the edges of the ship.  
  
The questions were answered as Edea stepped out of the ship and called out, "Children? Please come here, I need to speak with you." The ship glided over to the shore, and the Captain stepped out and walked up with his escort to speak with Edea, and the SeeDs that had gathered around her. After explaining the situation that had occurred, Edea told that all SeeDs, including those not trained by Balamb Garden were to assemble at Esthar to plan the next move. "We believe that Trabia Garden may be next to be attacked, there fore we must hurry and organize our efforts."  
  
"Very well Matron. We shall assist in any means we can. We will meet you at Esthar in two days."  
  
"WWWWHHHHOOOO HOOOOO" Selphie jumped up and down waving her arms "We gotta fighting force now!!!!!!" After saluting, and boarding their respective ships, the SeeDs began their journey towards Esthar. The group in the Ragnarok decided it would be better to follow the White SeeD ship to allow protection incase an emergency arose. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Yo Raijin!" Raijin looked up to see Seifer and Quistis running towards him. "Vacation's over bud, time to head out."  
  
"Whoa, what's this, ya know."  
  
Seifer briefed him on the situation and the transports that were being made. "Man, Josh is in charge now huh?"  
  
"Yes Raijin, he is, now let's get the transports and head back." Quistis said, ready to get away from the smell of fish.  
  
The trio hurried to meet Zell, who had gone to inspect the new transports and were surprised to see that he had found three other SeeDs who had been on vacation there. With a total of ten hover-transports, the group of seven SeeDs left to meet the others at Esthar. They got half way there, before they were ambushed by several knights of the sorceress Rinoa, and in the lead was none other than Balamb's Commander.........  
  
.............Squall Leonhart ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Fujin, let's head home." Josh talked in to the console and started his car. They had been allowed to borrow five cars to accompany the SeeDs and had put them to good use.  
  
All total, they had found twelve SeeDs in Deling City, Timber, Win Hill, and the surrounding areas. Unfortunately, they had already had a run-in with some of the sorceress' knights looking for recruits. They were now under Galbadian custody.  
  
Josh was glad to have an ally like General Caraway on his side. He knew that he had been in fights with his daughter and that they had a dysfunctional family, but he knew that deep down...Caraway loved his daughter as much as Squall did, but wasn't as good at expressing his affection.  
  
"Let's move out!!!!!!" Josh said into the console, and then lead the team back towards the bridge that spanned the ocean and eventually reached FH. They had carried Seifer and his group that far, then left them to find a way back before their group got back. If the transports weren't ready.... well, they would have to make room.  
  
The group made it to the end of the bridge without mishap,but after they disembarked, they saw the fight between their friends and... well...their friends. The fact that they were on different sides hadn't changed their back ground...Josh made sure every one under stood that. But now, Josh had to choose who he would help...and quickly choose his own side to fight along side...he was their leader after all. "Recruits...dismount vehicles." Josh stopped his car; the others pulled up to either side of him, and the seventeen SeeDs with their weapons climbed out and awaited instruction.  
  
"Prepare weapons." The readying of gun, nunchuks, swords, shurkins...and of course, Josh's newly upgraded bo-sai (a sickle-like blade had been added to each end, and the shaft was now made of steel, not wood) could be heard, and Seifer looked over towards the noise. "Advance and engage enemy at will!!!!!"  
  
"Glad you guys could drop in!!!!" Seifer had just finished taking out a bite-bug, and was ready to have re-enforcements. "Their knights are to scared to fight us them-selves." Seifer nodded towards where a half dozen knights were standing and concentrating on the monsters they controlled in the battle  
  
"Well then, I guess we need to show enough courage for us and them, eh?"  
  
Seifer smirked, "My thoughts exactly!!"  
  
The two comrades rushed forward into battle, and were suddenly surprised, as Quistis' scream could be heard. Squall had used his newly acquired ability to take control of a very rare monster, the Leviathos. This was a fully-grown male, and its 9-foot fangs glistened with venom as it raised its 50' body from the sea and stretched its fins. The eel-like monsters were normally solitary and shy, but Squall's control had made it furious. Seifer was frozen in horror as the beast opened it's fangs to devour his girlfriend.who was too far for anything to be done...he thought  
  
...but at the last minute, Leviathos was knocked back by an explosion, and as eyes turned sky ward and sea-ward, The Ragnarok could be seen making another pass with it's main cannon preparing for a second shot, but the one had been enough, and the Leviathos, now free of Squall's control, sank back into the ocean.  
  
Mean while, SeeDs filled out of the White SeeD ship and joined the battle. Fujin raced toward where Josh and Seifer stood, checking their junctions before encountering the Knights. Just before she reached, one of the knights saw her and alerted the others. They concentrated, and Josh's face filled with horrors and rage as a Grand Mantis appeared behind Fujin and stabbed her in the back.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Josh rushed to her side, and sliced the bug open with one blow. "Fujin?"  
  
"Go on...Josh.I'll be fine, just need a Medic."  
  
"Seifer, take care of her...alright you turn-coats, play times over."  
  
Rage filled Josh's face as he leapt from rock to rock, dodging monsters and making his way to the Knights. At the last minute, he leapt into the air, and completed his summoning of the GF he had junctioned so longbefore..."Lunos!!!!!!! Lunar Obliviation!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Knights froze with horror, as the battlefield vanished, and a full moon appeared. The light from the moon took form, and the energy of that form went shooting through them (9999). The light stopped just above the ground, and formed a wolf, who as the materialization finished, dropped to the ground and sent a shock wave towards the Knights (9999).  
  
The fur on the wolf, who was undoubtedly Lunos, began to shine and sparkle, and then pure energy jettisoned from each strand of hair and shot through the knights before circling around and hitting them again then going up and forming a sphere above them. (9999)(9999) The Sphere split in two and shot back towards Lunos, forming two silver, Gargoyle-like wings.  
  
The Wings glistened with Energy and that Energy flowed as if through blood veins to Lunos's mouth. The wolf's mouth radiated with energy, and a Savage roar was released as a Beam of energy shot through the Knights (9999).  
  
Lunos began to send pulses through the beam of light coming from it's mouth, first slowly, but then at increasing speeds until it appeared to be an almost constant beam of pure power. (9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(999 9)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9 999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999)(9999) (9999)(9999)(9999)(9999) Then the Wolf was absorbed by the ball of energy within its mouth, and the energy shot back towards the moon, before the knights were returned to the battlefield, where they all quickly keeled over. (9999)  
  
"That's that...oh wait, I have one thing to do." Since the Knights had been taken into the Summon, their spell had been broken and the monsters had left.  
  
In the confusion, Squall had also escaped. Josh pulled out a phoenix pinion and revived the fallen Knights, who looked around like they had just woken up from a long sleep.  
  
"Where's the garden?" "My head hurts." "I'm hungry." "Where are we?" "Ohh! Lieutenant Commander Josh!!!" The SeeDs snapped to attention and saluted. Josh did the same before escorting them to the hovercraft and leading the entire force that had been gathered to Esthar.  
  
The group arrived ninety minutes later than the time Josh had set, and they found Laguna waiting Impatiently.  
  
"There you are...you had me worried, I thought something might have happened to you."  
  
"Laguna." Josh rolled his eyes, "Don't even go there...please." **************************************************************************** *** Well, You (the Reviewers who previously reviewed) said you wanted to see Lunos in action. Did you enjoy getting what you wanted? Thanks to all my reviewers, It makes me so happy to know that your enjoying what I'm doing oh wait... Quiksylver........thanks for continuing to read. to all others...please reveiw..I have come to a decision-making place.......I must decide who will die..and who will live toward the end......................the canidates for death are:  
  
Fujin Josh Squall Rinoa gen. Caraway Laguna Irvine  
  
you may vote for as many as you want...but please only vote once. And to keep feelings from being hurt....please submit votes through my e-mail account tenchicloudzero@hotmail.com 


	10. Curiosity

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.10 Curiosity  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Raijin- Writer of the Blaze don't own nothin' Ya' know! Ain't his style to accept money for anything he don't own neither Ya' know!  
  
Fujin- You forgot that he did make up Josh and Lunos!!!!*Kick*  
  
Raijin- Oww!!!! Sorry, Ya' know.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Get out of my way!!!!!!! Move now!!! I'm warning you..better move that back-side of yours out of my way!!!!!!" Josh was storming down the hall of the presidential palace with a determined look on his face. He was headed to the Infermary where Fujin had been taken after the battle. Seifer was waiting for him, along with Raijin.  
  
"Whoa!!!! hold up there Josh!!" Seifer said, stepping out infront of him to prevent him from going into the Infermary in his present mood. "You don't need to storm in there without cooling off."  
  
Josh's face clouded with a mask of indifference and anger, and he reached down to his belt and drew out an Ultima stone. "Move now."  
  
"Hey Josh...Think about what it would do to Fujin to see you like this. Ya know." Raijin said.  
  
Josh's face flinched at the thought of hurting her, and he put the dangerous item back in it's pouch on his belt. "Okay....your right....but you had better not try to keep me away from beside her bed."  
  
"Wouldn't think of it. In fact, we'd both rather be there beside you, but the Doc asked that we wait out here, so he could speak to you." Seifer said  
  
"Then why are you standing in front of the door instead of walking through it?" Josh's mask breaking into a smirk.  
  
******************************************************************* The doctor had plenty to tell Josh.. and, while he had tried to prepare himself. he hadn't expected what was to come. It turned out that the Grand mantis had been very accurate, but fate had interveined..and it's stab had missed Fujin's heart by less than a half of a millimeter.  
  
Josh realized just how close he had come to losing the most important person in his life, and broke down sobbing. Seifer and Raijin had to half lead-half carry him to a chair so that he could recover from the shock. He sobbed for five minutes before Quistis came in looking for Seifer.  
  
She saw Josh crying and shot a glance at Seifer, who explained the situation. Quistis' eyes widdened at the news..and she rushed over to sit next to Josh and try to comfort him. "It's okay Josh...come on, let it out....She's going to be okay...you just need to work all this out."  
  
She looked up at Seifer, and winked to let him know that there was nothing to fear about her loyalty the asked. " Seifer, could you go get a glass of water for him? He's going to shrivel up and dehydrate if we don't get some liquids back in him."  
  
Seifer was glad to comply, he hated seeing his friends cry.......but knew that Josh was crying for relief...not sorrow. When he got back, Josh had nearly finished crying and was able to drink the water. "Now, just fix your hair and eyes, and we'll go see her." Seifer said, handing him a comb.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Give me a minute, and i'll be ready." Josh knew as well as the others, that it wouldn't last, and it didn't.  
  
They walked into where Selphie had been keeping Fujin company. She saw Josh..let go of Fujins hand, and walked out, winking at Irvine who was waiting for her outside of Fujin's make-shift room.  
  
Fujin was wearing a cotton gown, and lawing under a silk blanket with her feet poking out of one end, and an IV in her arm. Josh tickled one of her feet as he walked by, making her squeal at him, and she slapped his arm when he sat down.  
  
"How are you doing honey?" Josh asked, catching her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Fine" she said, freeing her hand from his and pulling him down to her lips. "Little sore..and drowsy. But I'm fine." Josh nodded, and tried to hold back, but the thought raced through his head  
  
She almost wasn't fine..........she almost died. That thought was to much..his chin quivered, and his eyes shone with fresh tears. Fujin saw the tears, and realized that the doctor must have told him what she had found out a few hours before.  
  
She felt a pressure of guilt and love build in her heart that someone actually would cry over her. She pulled him back down to her, and gave him a one-armed hug. They both felt tears slidding down their cheeks, but didn't care.  
  
After a minute, the doctor came in and said that they needed to leave, because Fujin needed a lot of rest. They all said tehir goodbyes, and left her to rest. ************************************************************************** Josh was pacing around in his new make-shift office he realized that he hadn't gotten any work done, and it wasn't because of Fujin's injury, it was the moment of curiosity on her face when he cried for the second time. He decided that the best way to figure out what was bugging him was to check her file electronically. He pulled it up and was amazed at the information it contained as he read over it  
  
Name: Fuijonis Bethany Ferrinos A.K.A. Fujin, Sylver  
  
age: 19  
  
Height: 5' 7"  
  
Weight: 125.25 lbs  
  
Hair: Silver  
  
Eyes: Red  
  
Mother: Heather Ferrinos(deceased)  
  
Father: Kiros Alkados  
  
Gaurdian: Hank Ferrinos(imprisoned)  
  
Relation: Stepfather  
  
Weapon: Shirkin  
  
Specialty: Wind  
  
Outstanding features: Eyepatch covering right eye, accuired in attack by stepfather.  
  
End file  
  
**************************************************************************** *** it's getting interesting..but I'm leaving you there.....If you want to read more..better reveiw, other wise I'll stop here.  
  
I mean it..I'll stop, so reveiw...I'm going to basic training for the Navy in Sept. so if you want to know how this ends, you better let me know, and quickly. 


	11. Past is revealed

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.11 Questioned answered  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Laguna- Writer of the Blaze owns nothing that he does not own. Squaresoft owns the rest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Umm.. Kiros?" Josh walked into the presidential office's outer area where Kiros was looking out over the city.  
  
"Yes? Ahh, Josh. I'll tell Laguna your here to see him." Kiros turned and started towards the phone.  
  
"Actually...I came to talk with you." Josh said, stepping forward.  
  
"What ever I can do to help you, Please let me know."  
  
"Well, I was hoping you could help me to clarify something..It's been bothering me so much that I can't concentrate on my work, and I think your the only one who can answer my Question."  
  
"I see." Kiros began to pace in front of his desk. "Would I be correct in assuming that this is about Fujin?"  
  
"You would. I was wondering Why your listed as her father, and If you can explain her eye as well as a few other things which have been bothering me." Josh followed by explaining the curious look on Fujin's face in the Infermary  
  
"You may want to sit down, the story is a long one." Kiros motioned to a set of chairs surrounding a coffee table, and got two glasses and some water. Then he sat down.  
  
"You see Josh.. What I'm about to tell you is something very few people know. But everything has a time when it should be made known. I belive the time has come for you, Fujin, and the others to know about my past since we will be working very closely. You see, I fell inlove with a very attractive woman while I worked with Laguna in the small town of Winhill. Her name was Heather, adn we were so inlove, that it only took 3 months for me to propose to her. We were married for only one year, then her parents, who lived in Timber, found out and forced us to get a divorce." Kiros paused and reflected with saddness in his eyes.  
  
"I have never remarried, but a few months after the Divorce, She gave birth to a girl. To cover up anything having to do with me, Heather's mother forced her to marry a very charming military man named Hank." Kiros took a drink then continued.  
  
"I tried to get custody of Fujin, but since her Father golfed with the Judge, I lost and my appeals to a higher court were rejected."  
  
"Hank was very abusive of both Heather and Fujin. By the time I got to word, Fujin was already scarred emotionally, mentaly, and physically. When I approached him, He tried to attack me. I fought back, and over powered him. I called the cops, and they took over." Kiros drained the rest of his glass.  
  
"They couldn't get the cuffs on him fast enough, and he got loose. He shot Heather to death, and threw a knife at Fujin. The knife was what scarred her eye. He also gave me this." Kiros rolled up his sleeve and showed Josh a long scar running from his shoulder to his elbow.  
  
"I tried to get custody of Fujin, but I lost again. Instead, she was sent to Garden as soon as she had healed enough to walk. As for Hank, He is still rotting in prison awaiting paroll. Fujin probably doesn't remember me, she was only 5 when she went to Garden. I expect you to use discression with this information, If you think she can handle it, then tell her in your own time."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
well, well, well....It appears that I only have one person who like my fan fic. I may just decide to e-mail them teh ending and leave teh rest of you out of teh loop(ofcpurse my beta reader will also get a copy)  
  
Thanks to Quicksylver for reveiwing...if nothing else.....I'l make sure you know how this all ends....If I can even figure that out. 


	12. A step towards War

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.12 The advance toward War  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Seifer- Writer of the Blaze doesn't own FF8 or affiliates. He does own Josh and Lunos along with other creations from his own mind...but is making no money. If you Leagal cowards have anything to say about it....come and get it. *Swings gunblade wildly in the air*  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Josh woke up to find himself in Fujin's room, holding her hand. He must have fallen asleep there sometime the night before. Then he remembered...the talk with Kiros...bringing Fujin a cheese-burger and chocolate shake(she refused to eat the hospital food...and who could blame her?)...falling asleep after midnight...and wow!!!!! He looked at the clock to dicover, it was already 12:15 in the afternoon.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Fujin said. She pulled her hand free and placed it behind his head, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
"Every morning you look more beautiful." Josh said after he was released from her kiss.  
  
"Corny....very corny."  
  
" 'lmost bad as me."  
  
Josh turned to see Seifer and Irvine in the doorway. "Do you want something...or did you come for a show?"  
  
"Laguna wants to see you about planning a counter-offensive strike" Seifer said.  
  
"I'll be there in 45 minutes...but I need to change and shower first." He thought a minute "Irvine..you stay here incase Fujin needs anything."  
  
"K" ********************************************************************* Two hours later....Josh returned to Fujin's room thouroghly exhaused. He told Fujin that he would have to go for a few days...but that he'd come back and would call daily. They kissed deeply for about 3 minutes then Josh left Selphie, who had taken Irvines place, some money to get Fujin whatever she needed.  
  
"Hey Josh...Where are you going?" Fujin asked.  
  
"We've planned a counter-attack and I'm leading the strike. With a little luck...We'll be able to end this today."  
  
"I wish I could join you." Fujin said sorrowfully.  
  
Josh kissed her and said, "So do I but you need you rest now."  
  
Josh wnet back to his room..and changed into his SeeD uniform, readied his bo-sai, which he had named wind-slash, and set out to join his forces. ************************************************************************ With all the SeeDs (150 total) and the Etharian soldiers which had been posted to the new crisis (450) Josh was in charge of 600 fighters. His leutenants(Raijin, Seifer, Irvine, Zell, Xu, and Quistis) were each in charge of 75 Etharians and 25 SeeDs. When Josh gave the word...the 6 groups boarded into a total of 24 vehicles (Ester's scientists had created several more hover craft.) There were two craft left. Josh, the 6 Leutenants, Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and the presidential escort loaded into one, and the other held medics and supplies.  
  
"It'll be a 15-hour journey..tell the forces to use that time to rest and prepare." Josh spoke into the console that liked all the craft. "Now then......We need to plan our attack." A 3D holographic model of the Tribia Garden appeared. "Tribia is surrounded by mountains making it difficult if not impossible to approach unseen. The information we got was mistaken....Tribia was the first target and has already been taken as a base of operations. We will use the shelter of the mountains to our advantage. At this point..." Josh directed to the start of the mountain chain. "We will seperate into 2 groups. I will lead one. Kiros will lead the other. Seifer, Raijin, Quistis, you three will be with me. Irvine, Zell, Xu the three of you and your platoons will follow Kiros."  
  
"The transports we are in are actually moblie bases which transform into small facilities each with 5 powerful cannons. When the time comes...We will activate the transfomation to form a wall and thus completely surrond the Garden. We will use the cannons to issue the primary damage..then we will attack on foot to finish the job and bring the sorceress to her knees." Josh activated a switch that began a program which ran the program showing what he had just descibed. as it ran..he took Seifer aside to speak with him.  
  
"Seifer...you must know...that this isn't the time for foolish pride or emotions to get in teh way of the mission. If your past with either Squall or Rinoa would cause a hinderance to the out-come of teh mission..please say so now."  
  
Seifer's eyes flared. "I made the mistake of letting my gaurd down around LeonHeart before." Seifer rubbed the scar on his face. "It won't happen again."  
  
Josh smiled. "I hoped you'd say that. Your the best fighter I have on my side. I wanted to make sure you could handle it."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll handle my self like I always handle my missions."  
  
Josh checked with the others....including Laguna....and they all said the same answer. He made sure that everyone understood that they would try to save Squall, Rinoa..and the others from what ever had possessed them if possible. **********************************************************************  
  
I have multiple Reveiwers again!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!**Moon walks across the computer screen**  
  
I want to thank them now Quicksylver--thanks for sticking around and reading......sorry about the spelling in some of the chapters Sorcha Zell--Glad you like my fic. Thanks for reveiwing Crystaline Tears--Now that I know there's more than one person enjoying this fic...I won't stop. Faltering Hues--glad to have you back...I missed your opinion AuthorsNotes615AkaDragonSlayer--Thanks for the compliment..glad your enjoying the fic  
  
  
  
So far the votes for people to live are Rinoa -1 Squall 0 Josh 1 Fujin 2 Gen. Caraway 0 Irvine 0  
  
(I took out a few names and added Irvine) I'd like to say agian that the final decision is up to myself..and also, to thank my friend Mitch for accepting to be my 2nd Beta Reader........My readers deserve the best FanFic I can write..adn the more beta readers I have..the better my fic becomes(I hope) 


	13. Back in Ester

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.12 Back at Ester  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ward-................................  
  
Kiros- he says that people should realize by now that Writer of the Blaze owns nothing which he doesn't own. And anyone who has played the game should realize what that is.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Fujin was laying in bed staring at the ceiling bored. She wished Josh would call her. being around him can even make this seem interesting she thought. *Knock* *knock* "Come in." She had been moved from her hospital room to the room she and Josh had shared.  
  
"Hello Fujin. Brought your stuff."  
  
"Cristy!!!! I was wondering how you were fairing after the attack."  
  
"Zell kept me safe." Cristy(the librarian girl with pig-tails) said. "I thought we could practice while you were stuck in bed. and you better not mess up...otherwise..." Cristy held up a glass of water "You'll be all washed up."  
  
"Very funny....Give me my guitar and I'll tune while you set up." *knock* *knock* *knock* "It's open."  
  
Selphie walked in. "What're you doing??"  
  
"Hey Selph. Cristy and I have been thinking about starting a band..and she came over to practice."  
  
"Across." Cristy corrected  
  
"Huh??" Fujin looked at her awaiting an answer  
  
"I'm right across the hall..I came across not over."  
  
"Very funny." Fujin tried to sound serious..but she and Cristy were already giggling. "Sorry Selph.......this is just the way we act when we reherse."  
  
"Can I listen??" Selphie asked with big eyes.  
  
"Well....um....no." Cristy said. Selphie started to pout.  
  
"But we could use someone on the E-drums right Cristy?"  
  
"That's right.......but you also have to make up a line..it's a rule...each practice we each come up with a new line until the song's done." She laid out a pad on the table and motioned for selphie to sit. On the pad...the drums from a 15-piece set were made on plastic cutouts.  
  
"When one lights up like this." A soft glow eminated from the first snare. "You tap it once." she tapped it and the sound of a snare drum was produced from the Amp that the pad was hooked up to. "If it blinks...you tap it as many times as it blinks as fast as it blinks. It's simple, but we'll go slow to let you catch on for the first stanza." She turned the table to face Selphie.  
  
"The song's been programed so you don't have to worry."  
  
"Thanks." Selphie said..her perky self agian.  
  
"Alright..I'm tuned..just let cristy finish tuning her keyboard and we'll begin. Oh and we all sing the chorus together..but we sing the verses individually..heres the song so far." Fujin handed Selphie a sheet of paper.  
  
Selphie looked at the title..."Soak up the Sun Huh????"  
  
Cristy nodded than said...I'm ready They began the music with cristy playing on synthisyzer/keyboard..then Selphie and Fujin jouned in. No one notice that the Video-phone to teh room turned on to reveal Josh..Zell..and Irvine watching them as they began  
  
Fujin sang first:  
  
My friend the communist Holds meetings in his RV I can't afford his gas So I'm stuck here watching tv  
  
Cristy sang the next line: I don't have digital I don't have diddly squat It's not having what you want It's wanting what you've got  
  
Fujin motioned to Selphie that it was time for the chorus: I'm gonna soak up the sun I'm gonna tell everyone To lighten up (Fujin solo: I'm gonna tell 'em that) I've got no one to blame For every time I feel lame I'm looking up I'm gonna soak up the sun I'm gonna soak up the sun  
  
Cristy started this time: I've got a crummy job It don't pay near enough To buy the things it takes To win me some of your love  
  
Then Fujin sang: Every time I turn around I'm looking up, you're looking down Maybe something's wrong with you That makes you act the way you do  
  
This time Selphie knew it was time: I'm gonna soak up the sun I'm gonna tell everyone To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that) I've got no one to blame For every time I feel lame I'm looking up  
  
Fujin motioned for them to be quiet and made up her next verse: I'm gonna soak up the sun While it's still free I'm gonna soak up the sun Before it goes out on me  
  
Selphie knew it was time for her to make up a verse..and she hesitated before singing: Don't have no master suite I'm still the king of me You have a fancy ride, but baby I'm the one who has the key  
  
Fujin and Cristy nodded in approval then Cristy sang: Every time I turn around I'm looking up, you're looking down Maybe something's wrong with you That makes you act the way you do Maybe I am crazy too  
  
The three of them sang together and started the ending: I'm gonna soak up the sun I'm gonna tell everyone To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that) I've got no one to blame For every time I feel lame I'm looking up  
  
Fujin motioned to keep singing: I'm gonna soak up the sun I'm gonna tell everyone To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that) I've got no one to blame For every time I feel lame I'm looking up  
  
Selphie sang the close...making it up as she went. I'm gonna soak up the sun Got my 45 on So I can rock on  
  
The girls suddenly heard clapping behind them and saw that the video-phone was on and they were being watched, and then Zell reched off-screen and held up a tape...they didn't even have to ask what was on it.  
  
"Very good!!! You all sounded awesome." Josh said as Irvine stuck his fingers in his teeth and whistled. "That was the bes......Cut that out!" He snatched Irvine's hand out of his mouth in mid whistle. He shook his head and turned back to the screen. "That was the best song I've heard in a long time."  
  
"Really?????" Fujin asked full of hope.  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"He's right your good." Zell said.  
  
"Good Drummin' Selph." Irvine said before blowing a kiss.  
  
By now the girls were all blushing and couldn't speack untill Zell asked if he should send the song to Ester Radio. "NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!" they all shouted "We're not ready to go public yet."  
  
"Alright..but you should be soon..that song's good enough to go public with." Josh said. "I gotta go Fujin, but I'll talk to you later." **********************************************************************  
  
Well now....I had a slight writers block on the battle and war front....so I took a break to look in on Fujin and the girls.  
  
Soak up the sun belongs to Sheyrl Crow.  
  
I'd like to thanks the reveiwers Quicksylver--Carnage is indeed coming......don't get to antsy though......I'm hoping I don't mess up the battle Sorcha Zell--Wow..starting from the begining..I had to do that to remember how far i'd gotten in the story(11 days in the rockies will do that to you.) Crystaline Tears--Action is getting closer...soon as I get over my writers block Faltering Hues--It seems like everyone hates Rinoa  
  
So far the votes for people to live are Rinoa -4 Squall 0 Josh 3 Fujin 3 Gen. Caraway 0 Irvine 1  
  
Looks like everyone wants Rinoa to dieand for josh and Fujin to live.....well, I may have a surprise for you at the end........who knows? 


	14. The War begins

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.14 Back at Ester  
  
Disclaimer: Writer of the Blaze owns nothing which he doesn't own. And anyone who has played the game should realize what that is. not making money off this either  
  
**************************************************************************** *** "Battle stations.......30 munutes till target." The siren sounded and as the vehicles approached their target..the soldiers prepared to set up the barrier and begin assalt upon the Garden.  
  
"This is it. Get ready." Seifer said.  
  
"We'll fire the main cannons, then I'll lead our troops into the Garden to end this thing." Josh said.  
  
"We need to be ready for anything..there may be traps." Quistis said.  
  
"I'm counting on it." Josh said.  
  
They rounded the mountain and their craft released hydrolic pallels that anchored them to the ground before the sides rose up to form square fortresses with 5 roboticly armed turrets. The forts were placed so close..that they formed an almost solid wall across the opening to the valley where Tribia was.  
  
The knights of Rinoa who were on watch duty ran to the throne-room(what had once been the Basketball court) and told Squall what was happening.  
  
"And you did what to stop this???" was his response.  
  
"What could we have done???"  
  
"Wrong answer." Squall threw small knives into each of them...they disappeared in a puff of smoke..each screaming in agony.. and left no trace except and echoing shreik and a charred dagger. "So..." Squall began "...Little brother Josh has come for revenge has he? Well, I may just have to answer his call of attack personally."  
  
Rinoa walked out from behind a curtain and looked around. "What's wrong???"  
  
"Josh has come back for me Raven. This time I'll kill him."  
  
"Won't you let me George??????"  
  
**********Meanwhile********* "Fire main cannons." Josh said. Motioning for the cannons to be fired at tribia. and a moment later...The outer wall of tribia fell from the force of the shells and the entire Garden was rocked.  
  
Josh reached over and placed his Bo-sai on the floor then he went to his bag and took out two Kitana's. Seifer looked at his new weapons and gave a questioning look.  
  
"The Bo-sai is my weapon of Choice.....But this......" He held up the twin blades..each glowing pale blue from the power of the energy crystals which had been grafted into the steel. "This, is my specialty."  
  
Outside the Vehicles...The troops were awaiting orders. Josh walked out. "If your enemy can be taken alive...do so. If not, You must do what ever is neccessary to neutralize the threat to this world." Josh raised one of his kitana's above his head. He shot it down and ran forward yelling "CCCCHHHHAAARRRGGEEE!!!!!!"  
  
Like a stampede, They washed over the land toward the Garden. The cannons were still firing shells over head as they raced to engage their enemy. They had been trained to show no fear.....and they wouldn't betray their training. The knights who were standing ready saw the determination and over half of them gave up without a fight. The others shortly after them. It seemed that the knights had no faith in their abilities without their monsters to fight for them.  
  
Josh and his 6 leutenants rushed through the halls of tribia garden in search of the room which would hold the sorceress. "Seifer." Josh said. "I since a presence from another world at work here. I'll have to confront it alone. should anything happen to me...get everyone out."  
  
Seifer nodded. "I'll take care of Fujin in such case."  
  
"I knew you would." at that minute, They reached the throne room and saw Squall and Rinoa......Six of them did anyway. Through Lunos, Josh was allowed to see the ones who now possessed them. "George and Raven...." Josh muttered.  
  
"I thought Raven was killed." Seifer said with confusion.  
  
"I'll explain later......If there is a later." Josh drew his other Kitana and prepared for battle. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
No carnage yet..but I promise..the last battle will have blood .........mutation ..........gore ......and so on.  
  
I'd like to thanks the reveiwers Quicksylver--Thanks for the vote of confidence Crystaline Tears--Thanks for the idea....I may use that on the final battle. Faltering Hues--glad you liked the band  
  
So far the votes for people to live are Rinoa -4 Squall 0 Josh 3 Fujin 3 Gen. Caraway 0 Irvine 1  
  
Looks like everyone wants Rinoa to die and for josh and Fujin to live.....well, I may have a surprise for you at the end........who knows?  
  
My other fic will not mean that I'll stop this one...It will mearly serve to give me a little more time to think the battles out. 


	15. The final battle is begun

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.15 The Final Battle  
  
Disclaimer: Writer of the Blaze owns nothing which he doesn't own. And anyone who has played the game should realize what that is. not making money off this either  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Josh, Seifer, Raijin, Quistis, and the others were standing face to face with Squall and Rinoa, Whom Josh had called 'George and Raven.' Seifer noted that Rinoa's eyes looked void..expressionless.....empty of life. Squalls on the other hand, looked more alert than they had in years.  
  
"It ends now." Josh said in a commanding tone.  
  
"Your right little brother, but it only ends for one of us." Squall stepped aside. "You may have the honors Raven."  
  
Rinoa stepped forward and kissed Squall before whispering her thanks. She reached behind her and pulled out a long knife. It's grey blade was tainted by something from long ago. Seifer recognized it as Josh's 'Nightmare Blade.'  
  
The Raven/Rinoa creature rushed forward with the knife up to slash Josh's throat. Josh didn't move till the last second, and Seifer thought he was going to let Raven stab him. Josh mearly waved one of his Kitanas, and successfully severed the hand which held the dagger. She let out a peircing scream that sounded more like an animal screech than a cry of pain. Josh flipped over her, and came down, shoving the other Kitana through the back of her neck and out the front of her throat.  
  
"You killed her!!!" Squall/George shouted.  
  
"No." Josh pulled his blade back out of the trembling body. he pointed teh tip of it towards his opponent. "You killed her long ago. Even though we are allowed to come back in the body of another person, The mind that originally belonged there died when Raven entered it."  
  
"You've heard of the legend of the one?" Seifer knew the name of the story instantly...Matron had told them that story when he had been a child. It was his favorite. One day, a single warrior would collect 5 magical essences. That warrior would become the most powerful fighter in the world, and rid the world of evil, or goodness, according to which side the warrior belonged.  
  
"Yes..but there are only 3 users of magic here. I am a shape shifter...you are the last male sorceress.."  
  
"Sorcerer..I'm called a sorcerer."  
  
"What ever, and then there's the body of the one Raven took over."  
  
At that moment..Rinoa stood up, still bleeding from the neck, and turned to Josh. Her eyes had returned to normal. "What happened."  
  
"You were possesed. you were allowed to come back only for a short time..because as you know, being a sorceress..."  
  
"I must pass on my powers."  
  
"Yes, and as the last sorcerer, I will accept your powers and essences."  
  
"Thank-you...please don't bring me back..I wish to be with my mother." Rinoa closed her eyes.  
  
Josh held up his hand, fingers pointing up, palm towards Rinoa, and everyone watched as not one..not two or three..but 4 essences left her body and entered Josh's. As I'm sure you know.......Rinoa had not only her own powers over life..but also the powers of Edea(Ice), Ultimecia(Time), and Adel(Death). He turned to the only one who truely understood what had happened. "That's five George..because as you know, I control the essence of Fire." to prove it, Josh threw a fireball towards the wall, weakening the structure.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!"  
  
"One more thing you should know. The Regenerating ability that lets you choose another body, it doesn't work in this world. If I kill you, your dead for good."  
  
Squall looked more and more scared.  
  
"And kill you I will, For I am the Mystic One!!!!" The colors from the 5 essences swirled around him, and he began to glow so brightly, that every one had to look away. When the light subsided, Josh had changed greatly.  
  
His hair was now pure silver and longer than Rinoa's had been. His clothing was a tunic-style shirt, Martial arts pants, and a cape, all of which were of an un-describable material, and seemed to float on his body rather than be worn. The color seemed to shift with every movement. it changer from bright blues and greys to dark purples and black, going through every color inbetween.  
  
He had no weapons, but the Kitana which had sliced off Rinoa's hand still lay on the floor. When he looked at it, it changed tot eh same color as his clothing..it stretched from a 3&1/2 foot kitana....to a sword over 7 feet in length. Josh held out his hand and called it's name..the name of the sword for which men had wasted decades of life searching for in vain. "Masamune." The blade obediently lept to his hand, and he threw the other hand forward.  
  
"I call you out George." Squall flew back as if he had been hit by and invisible car. From out of his back, a second man flew. This one was nearly seven feet tall and so muscular, Seifer felt intimidated. "Seifer. Get Squall and get out now." Seifer obediently got his fallen comrad, and before George could recover, he and the others had left. Now, it was just George and Josh. **************************************************************************** *** Cliffhanger......I know....you hate me for it.......but it's for the best.  
  
I'd like to thanks the reveiwers Quicksylver--The main course is about the be served Faltering Hues--well..one punk down..one to go  
  
  
  
Rinoa is dead....Seifer and the others have escaped..Question is, can Josh handle the shape-shifting monster he has for a brother?  
  
My other fic will not mean that I'll stop this one...It will mearly serve to give me a little more time to think the battles out. 


	16. The Victory

The Platinum and the Wolf  
  
Ch.16 The Victory  
  
Disclaimer: Writer of the Blaze owns nothing which he doesn't own. And anyone who has played the game should realize what that is. not making money off this either  
  
**************************************************************************** *** "Our fight will decide the fate of this world....but we will not fight here." Josh said. He waved his hand, and Tribial disappeared. Josh transported both himself and George to the Mystic Dimention. He had learned of this place from Zell and Quistis. It was where they had been trapped after the battle with Ultimecia.  
  
"Here the fate of the world was once decided. Here it will be decided again. We will fight as the centuries past have fought agiant evil in attepts to save the planet......In the battle of Final Fantasy!!!!!!"  
  
Josh pointed his sword towards George. "You have three chances to kill me."  
  
George concentrated. His form mutated, turned crimson, and grew. When he had finished, George looked like a crimson version of Greiver, only 3-times the real Greiver's size. George charged at Josh, and Josh easily dodged, swiping his sword so that he ripped a gash across The shoulder of the creature. Greiver turned and chrged agian. This time, his leg was slashed. Black ooze which may have been some form of blood came from both wounds.  
  
The Greiver creature chnaged beck into George. "That was one brother." Josh said  
  
Next.....George changed into a golden-colored Omega-weapon. Agian, he was larger than the true monster, and agian, he charged. Josh severered the tail of the beast as it rushed towards him. The weapon turned and launched it's 'Light Column' attack. The energy hit Josh, but since his back was turned, his cape absorbed the attack and disappeared. "Two."  
  
George reappeared, and seemed to think for a moment as to what his weakness would be. then he smiled and changed once more. This time he didn't change the color of his transformation.  
  
The final transformation....George chose to become Fujin. "Don't you love me Josh?"  
  
Josh was un-nerved by this un-expected change. "Yes."  
  
"Then how could you ever think of hurting me?" A single tear rolled down her cheeck as she walked towards Josh.  
  
".............."  
  
"I love you so much, I just want to be together, like we were at the lighthouse by the orphanage." Josh lept back, swung his sword, slicing Fujin's shirt, but not her flesh.  
  
"Fujin and I were never at the orphanage together." Josh pulled his sword back as the false fujin ran forward, pulling out a dagger. Josh plunged his sword straight into her body, and throught her heart. "Three." Josh pushed his sword up-ward, splitting her head. More of the black ooze came out, and a mas of worms fellout, as if she had never had a true brain.  
  
Josh turned to go, as the body changed back to that of George. He stood up, looked at his flesh, saw he was unharmed. "HA! I am immortal brother, for you have not hurt me."  
  
"No George...you are dead.....but noone has taken your powers. I now accept them as my own." Josh held out his hand, and George cried out in defeat as he vanished and his gift was passed on to Josh. ************************************************************************ Josh had come back to Ester, 2-days after Seifer and the others had arrived back. "So I missed the exact point in time that I was supposed to go through, I'm not perfect." His clothing had changed back to it's normal look.  
  
"I missed you so much Josh," Fujin coed. She had made a complete recovery, and was now clinging to his arm while they sat in the Lounge room of the mansion.  
  
"Don't have to worry about that if you'll answer right." Josh said, a mischevious grin crossing his face.  
  
"Answer what?" Fujin tried to look oblivious, but her eyes shone with hope.  
  
Josh got off the couch, moved seifer's leg to give himself room, and infront of all his friends, he asked. "Fujin...will you marry me?"  
  
Fujin squealed and jumped off the couch onto Josh, knocking him down. "YES!!" then she started kissing him repeatedly.  
  
Selphie was jumping up and down "Their engaged like us now. Right Irvy?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But there are somethings you should all know before we get to excited."  
  
Josh told them that he had lived in a seperate dimention for several years, because the Grendals had torn his body apart, even though Lunos had helped. Raven and George had both lived in that seperate dimension. That had explaind how he copuld have dated Raven for so long, and still only appear to be twenty. "I'n truth, I am over two-hundread and fifty years old." He looked at Fujin ashamed. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you. If you want to take back your answer...I'll understand."  
  
Fujin slapped him. Before he could reply or react, She grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. "That was for ever thinking I was so shallow as to take back my answer because you were older than you said....besides, I've always had a thing for older men." Fujin smiled then continued the kiss.  
  
Squall eventually found a new girl-friend, but worked with Matron at the orphanage for the rest of his life.  
  
When the Garden was rebuilt, Josh was give the position of Headmaster, and Fujin became a teacher in the basics of elemental advantages.  
  
Seifer became a Patroler..one who made sure that the monsters in the training center never got to to high of a level, and helped out if anything went wrong.  
  
Quistis was re-certified as a teacher, and both Selphie and Irvine became teachers as well.  
  
Zell bought a place in Deuling city for his Mom. He moved into the house in Balamb, and bought the Hotel from it's manager.  
  
As soon as Garden had been rebuilt..there were three wedings in the Quad(Seifer finally got the guts to propose.) The three families wound up contributing to about twenty SeeDs(including the parents), and their decendents eventually ran the Garden.  
  
  
  
So ends the tale of The Platinum and The Wolf, Their love grew ever stronger and their lives closer untill the day they both died, holding each other in their embraces as they slept away the morning. ************************************************************************* Did you like it?????? it's finished....now what am I going to do..oh yeah!!!! I have another fic underway!!  
  
I'd like to thanks the reveiwers Quicksylver--nice dance.......how'd you like them apples?? Faltering Hues--thanks for being so enthusiastic aout Josh's surpise..hope you like the ending Scorcha Zell--Now you know what happens next!!!! Crystaline Tears--well, did you like the final battle?  
  
~~~~Fin~~~~ 


End file.
